Thanks For the Memories
by Joy-girl
Summary: People come and go from our lives all the time. Some make a bigger impact than others. Death is inevitable in a pirates life, but what happens when you're stuck and your closest friends have moved on? Haunting isn't nearly as fun as originally thought. [LawxNami] [Nakamaship] [Contrary to the cover and haunting references, this is not horror nor on the tragedy end of life]
1. Let the Good Times Roll

A-hoy there, One Piece friends! It is I, Joy-girl. I hail from the mythical land far away called the Naruto fandom. I have journeyed forth to expand my fanfiction horizons.

Before we begin, let's go through a few things:

1: _This is my first One Piece fanfic_. Please do take care of me. よろしくand all that jazz

2: This thing was _supposed_ to be a One shot. It no longer even vaguely resembles a one shot.

3: I'm not sure how I got into LawxNami. I adore LuNa and Zona, so maybe when I was just browsing the fanfics, I came across a Lawxnami (LaNa?) and decided they were awesome. Or it could be because Law is bloody everywhere in Japan and my friend won me a Law wallet, so I thought I should get to know him a little more (and when the manga isn't enough, where else can you go but fanfiction?)

4: There aren' t many lawxnami stories out there, so one must give credit where credit is due. Kagehime3 and Lore got me started on actually writing the damn thing (one via inspiration and the other via request) So, **Lore**, this is especially for you. (And Senpai, notice me!)

And… that's all I got. _I hope you enjoy. _

**Thanks for the Memories  
.:Part 1; Let the Good Times Roll:. **

There was a little boat on the sea. Now, it wasn't really little by any means, but when compared to the vast body of water it floated on, anything might seem like a tadpole in a pond.

To those who lived on the vessel, it was the perfect size. It had enough rooms below and above for the crew members to get their work done in their own space (though some might complain about the sleeping quarters' size). Above deck and in the sun was spacious. The mikan grove took up only a small portion of the long wooden floor while the rest was left open for equipment and games of all sorts.

Despite the eccentricities of the crew, there was some sort of routine that they found themselves in.

As the sun peaks over the sky, the cook is the first to stumble to the bathroom, often 'accidently' kicking the slumbering swordsman in the process. Too tired to put up much of a fight, the swordsman settles for whispered curses and promises of a slow, painful death. He shoves the brown toe from his nose, not worrying about the loud thunk and murmur from the sharpshooter next to him. With a grunt, he pushes himself off the ground. His head shifts from side to side and his shoulders role. Once all the muscles in his neck have stretched his shoulders have sufficiently cracked, he exits the room and heads straight for part of the ship designated for his daily training.

Sanji's movements down the hall alerts the archeologist in the female room and by the time Sanji comes out the bathroom and is freshened up, Robin is looking as lovely as ever, ready for her turn in the restroom. Sanji fawns over her briefly – for he's only been awake for a short time. Promises of delicious meals, sweets, drinks, and love flow from his mouth like honey. Robin nods politely, assures her anticipation, and enters the bathroom while Sanji prances into the kitchen.

The next to wake up is the doctor. Sanji's declarations of love are loud enough for his delicate ears to pick up. He yawns, stretching out his little hooves and digs into bone. He rubs his eyes, trying to brush away the sandman. When the beads are clear, his body shakes and the ruffled fur magically smooths down. He trots out of the room, adjusting his hat.

When he's gone, the musician stretches his bony arms, commenting quietly on how he would love muscles to stretch and chuckles at his own joke. He gets up to shuffle through his clothes. The shipwright and sharpshooter groan quietly, both wondering when Brook will tire of his ritual morning joke. The musicians chuckles again, perhaps at the same joke, perhaps at a new one, or perhaps he chuckles at the expensive of his crewmates before he exits the room.

Franky blearingly pushes himself up from the wooden wall while Ussop moves to a hunched over sitting position. They both look at each other for a moment. Silent messages, threats, and reasoning are transmitted via eye contact in a matter of seconds. And suddenly then they are both up, dashing to be the first to enter the bathroom. Franky can throw his massive weight around and block movement, but Ussop is an expert runner and dodger. It's an even match and ultimately, one rarely wins two days in a row. Waiting thirty minutes for the other to exit the bathroom is enough motivation to win for the next morning. Between the two of them, they spend more time getting ready for the day than the rest of the crew combined.

The navigator awakens to the sound of pounding feet and rough shoves against the wooden paneling. She promises painful deaths under her breath while she struggles to force herself out of her comfy bed. It isn't until she hears the call for breakfast that she can shove her toes out from beneath the cozy covers and into the cold air of her cabin.

At the cook's signal, the captain is awake in an instant. He bounds out of his hammock and opens the cabin door with such force it bangs on the wall. His hat finds its place on his head and Luffy skids to a stop in front of the kitchen entryway.

He lunges for his place at the table as though anyone would steal it. The captain will try at least once to get to the glistening food at the center of the table, but his cook will then stomp on his hand and scold the hyper boy, reminding him that they weren't to eat until all the ladies were present.

As always, the crew shuffles in one by one, all drawn in by the heavenly aroma of freshly baked food. They take their respected places at the table, but none attempt to go at their food until the last crew member graces them with her presence.

When she does come in, the ritual free for all begins. The navigator settles herself down, tying back her long orange hair. Sanji twirls over in a whirlwind of hearts and flowers. He presents the navigator with a plate of specially made eggs and toast. She accepts it with a smile and a twinkle in her green eyes. Sanji swoons,

"Good morning, my precious Mizu-chwan!"

* * *

Right… so, that was short and there wasn't any law or Nami – but I promise more will come clear in the next chapter. I have an unfortunate habit of flowing in an out of writing moods, so to remedy this_, I DO have some chapters written out already_ before I posted this – so when I say it will come soon, I do mean it will come soon. In the meantime, **I hope you hear from you all. (Because it will inspire me to write the chapters that aren't written ^_^)**

Look forward to the next chapter!

See you next time, pirate


	2. Wrongs That Make the Words Come to Life

****Important note: This has been editted to change the tense in a slightly belated change of heart by the author. Sorry for the confusion.**

Thanks so much for reviews! Most said they loved the writing style and I'm glad to hear it - it's my favorite style to write in too. Unfortuantely, that style isn't completely conducive towards conversations and happenings, so the style does change up a bit (but I try to go back to it sometimes - and especially keep my 'flare' in their. Anyway, just wanted to throw that out there and I hope this continues to live up to expectations ^_^

**Thanks for the Memories  
.:Part 2; But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life:.**

There are many explanations and theories about the existence of ghosts and other supernatural beings. One theory is that ghosts are actually demons. Beings sent to do Satan's bidding, tempt you, and otherwise cause havoc and sin in the world. Another theory states that these spiritual beings are in limbo – not quite good enough to be Heaven and not evil enough to be in Hell. They are there, biding their time. Some say that it's all in the way you die. Or maybe the soul simply has been skipped over by the reaper. Perhaps it's that the spirit has some unfinished business. It has something that keeps it attached to the world of the living. If one believes in such things, of course.

Once you've accepted that there are such things as ghosts, haunting, and something supernatural about the way you did NOT leave your keys in that room, questions come next. Are they real? Why do they exist? How do you make them go away? Can you marry a ghost? Why would they move the keys when you clearly put them on the table?

Do ghosts even know that they are dead? If they do, do they know why they are still here? What do they do all day? In stories, ghosts have a field day. The spirit gets to haunt, create shenanigans and overall mischief. If they feel so inclined and get angry enough (and powerful enough), they can wreak havoc and revenge against someone who has wronged them. Oh, the things you can do when people don't know you're there! But that's the thing, isn't it? People don't know you're there and really, there's only so much you can do when you're ethereal. Yes, being a ghost is quite overrated. After the initial jokes, comments, and attempted pranks, there's only so much ignoring and loneliness a soul can take. Frankly, all there is to do is to make the occasional unheard snarky comment, faces, and think.

All you have is time. Except time starts to loose meaning. You're not aging, and you certainly don't feel like you're trying to get things done before death comes to you. It's just you (or what's left of you) and your thoughts and memories; childhood memories, memories of your family, adventures, important people, and an overall better time. (There's that word again. Time.) Even think about the time that you died and what could have been different.

Except for all of her memories, Nami couldn't remember how she died.

The last thing she remembered was drinking with friends after a swift but triumphant win against a small attacking marine force. They were celebrating an easy victory, their grown strength, and just the joy of being pirates. They were just outside the town, their ship still visible, but close enough to the town that quick trips to get more alcohol was an easy task but close enough to the ship that they could make a quick escape if needed. The night was full of songs, games, the occasional fight, and most of all, alcohol.

And that's it. One by one, they had passed out by the campfire– her and Zoro being the last ones of course, and the next thing she knew, Nami was haunting the ship. At least, she assumed she was haunting the ship. No one could see her and she couldn't do anything.

At first, it was kind of fun – sneaking in on her crew and getting juicy blackmail material – because oh, she got some good stuff. Not usually too surprising, but confirmation non-the-less. To be sure, she absolutely rubbed it in their face – take that Mr. I've-never-puked-after-drinking-alchohol! Sure, he couldn't appreciate her triumph jabs, but that wouldn't stop her. Still, it got dull after a while. What good is blackmail when you can't use it? She started missing more and more things, like money, mikans, Sanji's cooking, banter, even Luffy's pestering.

Then the loneliness set it, and she found herself following her crewmates like a lost puppy.

"Hey, Chopper, that purple really goes with your fur coat."

Nami lay on her stomach on the bed in the medical room with her chin supported by her palms. Her legs are bent at the knees and swaying back and forth. She has been observing the growing purple stain on the reindeer's fur coat for a good ten minutes now.

"I wonder if it will start staining your skin."

For the past half hour, Chopper has been testing medicines, slowly dripping the green liquid into the clear mass and then the black mass. The purple liquid was discarded fifteen minutes ago after it and fizzed and popped with the addition of the green liquid.

"Maybe you'll start a new fashion trend. Purple skin and fur! It'll go great with your blue nose."

She found that she was getting a bit meaner with her comments the longer she went without consequences of her words. At the very least, it made her feel a bit better to get something out of being dead.

"Or, you know," She adds when a tiny trail of smoke begins to waft up from the dyed hair, "It could just BURN A HOLE THROUGH YOUR SKIN!"

She likes to think it was her shouting that got his attention and not the feeling and smell of smoldering skin and fur.

"AH!" Chopper drops his green liquid syringe on the table and hops down from his stool, immediately running in circles around the small room. His small hooves alternate between waving in the air and pulling at his smoking skin. "I'm burning! Someone call the doctor!"

"Doctor-san!"

Chopper pauses his laps around the room to blink up at the recent addition to his room. It is only a few seconds of a pause, but Nami can see the gears begin working again in his little head as he gains his bearings again. "Right. Me." He hastily turns around to grab a cloth from the shelf.

"I smelled something burning, are you okay, Doctor-san?" The cloth is dipped under running water and dabbed against the purple fur.

"Yeah." Chopper answers without looking up at the archeologist. When he pulls the cloth away, his little nose wrinkles at the unchanged stain. He sighs and returns to what is sure to lead to a long soak in some medicated water. "Thanks for checking."

Robin lowers her head elegantly, deep, slow, and knowingly, and begins to retreat out the door. Nami decides it is time for a change of scenery and ducks under the extended arm before the door can be closed through her.

On deck, Nami makes a beeline for the easiest target of ridicule.

"If you get any redder, you're going to sprout claws and jump into the sea."

She leans her back against the same railing Zoro is resting against and slowly slides down to her butt. She is close enough to see his chest rise and fall – affirming that at least he is still alive and kicking, but far enough away that she can't hear the heavy puff of air leave his nose when he breathes out. Her legs curl up and are secured against her chest by her arms. With her head tilted and resting against her knees, Nami continues her taunts, "And then Sanji will cook you." She blinks at the sleeping swordsman, waiting, always waiting, for a snappy comeback, a name-calling, _anything_, to show that he heard her, even if it is in his sleep.

She remembers stories, whispers, about how the dead contact you in your sleep – when the veil between your world and the spiritual world was the thinnest. Or maybe she had read it in a book. Either way - it's worth a try. Of them all, she figures with how often Zoro sleeps, she should be able to reach him eventually. "How would you like that? To be eaten by the love-cook?" Her words are taunts that doesn't match the slight hint of pleading in her tone.

But as always, he doesn't answer. She knew he wouldn't. He never did. Sometimes, she imagines that his eye would twitch or his fingers spasm because of her, but he never gave any real sign beyond what her imagination decided _could_ or _should_ be a sign. She finds it odd just how much her chest hurts without having a working heart. Nami turns her head straight so she can no longer see the rising and falling of his chest. "Not that you would taste good anyway." She murmurs.

Aside from the swordsman, the ship is full of life. Luffy is running around the ship holding a small round shape between his thumb and index finger. He holds it up high in the air so he can inspect it in the sunlight. The light produces a colorful beam that is probably blinding the captain, but he thinks nothing of it and only closes the bothered eye. His lips are pursed, various noises of cooing and awe coming from the puckered hole. Close behind him, Ussop's arm are stretched out, ready for the moment that would never come when he can reach Luffy and the desired object.

Elsewhere, Nami can hear Franky hammering away at some part of the ship. Nami knows he is near Robin, because sometimes Robin will pause her reading, turn her head, and secret words will slip through her lips – words meant only for the cyborg's ears. Sometimes, the hammering pauses for just a few beats and Nami can see Robin's eyes crinkle behind her book. Sometimes, there are some pluses to being a ghost.

Sanji is probably in the kitchen preparing lunch. She can see billows of steam exiting the open window of the kitchen. God, how she misses his food. Hell, she misses food in general. Not that she would be able to taste anything even if she could get her greedy hands around it.

There is a sudden bang. Luffy had not been watching where he was going, too focused on his treasure, and hit the mast. Another loud noise quickly follows the first as Ussop can't hit the breaks fast enough and slams his body into Luffy's, squishing the captain flat against the large wooden pole. They both fall back simultaneously, Luffy on top of Ussop, with a groan.

Brook is near the head of the sunny Go. He's chuckling as he plays the violin propped on his shoulder. The tune is upbeat and joyful. Nami hates it.

Why are they so happy anyway? Where is the mourning? Where are the tears? She had woken up a few days ago, but she has no idea how much time had passed. Apparently, it was enough for her crew to move without her. The new addition to the crew doesn't help much.

Her eyes drift to the upper deck ledge. The main object of her extreme annoyance is there, smiling at the scene with an affection shining in her eyes that Nami can see even from her position next to Zoro. Her eerily similarly colored straight hair is blowing in the breeze. The log pose resting perfectly on her stupidly dainty wrist. Look at her, so happy, so content, fitting in so well.

Damn her.

Of course, she knows that all her hatred stemmed from extreme jealousy. She looks so perfect up there. She is smaller, but the girl looks similar enough to Nami that she imagines it helped ease her crew back into the swing of things. They hadn't quite avoided all the storms that Nami would have had she been alive, but the new navigator is still pretty good. She might be haunting the ship, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from navigating – even if she was the only one that heard herself. Perhaps it's because she seems to be the supernatural persuasion and sort of 'one with nature' now (however natural or unnatural she might be) her senses haven't left her. But with all her skill, the new girl is almost just as good. Normally, Nami loves competition, but competing when the other side doesn't know there is battle in the first place seems a bit sad. Still, Nami often raced the new girl to call out commands to her crew. When she called out directions just that split second before, she could almost ignore the new navigator and pretend it was her giving out the orders again.

And for all the glaring and hatred Nami sent her way, the new girl, _Mizu-chan_, (the name rolls around her head like a freshly hacked up furball) only seemed happier for it.

At first, Nami hated everything the girl stood for. Nothing felt right about her and who the hell was she to be that happy, taking over a dead girls spot? But what was worse, the longer Nami haunted her crew, the longer she hung around and observed everyone, the more she began to accept the new girl. Not 'like' – mind you, but accept.

When she wasn't surveying the horizon and checking her log pose, Mizu was observing the crew. The adoring smile that graces her lips was not fake. At least not anymore. Just as Mizu had grown on Nami, Nami could see the crew had grown on Mizu. It took time, Nami understands that as much as anyone. She is part of the crew now.

When the new girl's green eyes rest on the increasingly red swordsman, a hand raises to her mouth as though hiding a secret. Her small shoulders shake slightly as she turns away, her feet guiding her to the stairs.

On her way down, the new navigator nods pleasantly to the other female crew member and waves to the captain. She offers Ussop an understanding and pity filled shrug and then claps for Brook when he pauses his strumming to greet her. Her footsteps continue on the deck, only stopping when she is on the other side of the sleeping swordsman. The girl drops down so that her butt is nearly touching the wood, unaware of the spiteful gaze that very much wishes for a swift wind to knock her off balance. "Zoro-san," She calls. Her stupid dainty hands rest on her knees. When he doesn't answer, she tries again, more cutesy and drawn out. "Zoro-san!"

Zoro grunts, and turnes away, his head lulling towards Nami. Nami desperately wishes she could poke his red skin and see if that would wake him up. "Zo-ro-san!" Mizu tries again, this time louder and less patient. One hand reaches out, a finger poking at his arm, punctuating each syllable.

Zoro grunts again, mumbling a name under his breath, and uncrosses his arms just to wave a hand in front of his face like swatting a fly. "Whaddya want?"

"Zoro-san, you should get out of the sun before you cook anymore."

One lazy, tired eye cracks open. The eye glance over his skin. It takes a moment for it to register, but Nami knows when he is fully awake and aware. It's a subtle twitch of his muscles as he restrains himself from jumping up. Nami was always an observant person (as she had to be in her earlier line of work), but this ghost thing was taking it to a new level. A lot of free time with nothing to do means she has to keep herself busy somehow, no matter how useless the skill might be in her position.

As carefully and as controlled as he can, Zoro grunts as he pushes himself off the deck and stands up. He stretches one arm across his chest, wincing as he does so. He acknowledges the navigator with a nod and a smirk before strolling up the stairs – probably taking refuge in the shade of the mikan trees.

Mizu's eyes are also following Zoro, a wistful smile on her lips. When Zoro reaches the bottom of the stairs, Mizu looks down and sighs as she pushes herself to a standing position.

Unique laughter drifts through Nami's ears. Luffy rolls on the ground, one hand holding his quaking side while the other hand is stretched out, pointing in the direction Zoro just disappeared to. "Lobster! Zoro turned into a lobster!"

Beside him, Ussop sits with his legs crossed. His lips are spread from ear to ear with his white teeth shining. His smashed in nose from the earlier impact is pointing proudly into the air. "Maybe we can get Sanji to-"

Ussop's suggestion's immediately impeded by a black shoe lodged in his mouth.

"I will do no such thing." Sanji removes his foot and pulls out his lighter. When the cigarette is lit and he has taken a puff from the nicotine stick, he continues, "He's too dirty and uncultured to serve."

Zoro had since stopped his journey when he had reached the upper deck to seek shade and is now stomping back down the stairs with arms crossed. The smirk on his face does not match the throbbing vein on his forehead and sharp eyes, "Oi, Love-cook, I'm still here you bastard."

"Hey, guys-" From his crouched position near Robin, Franky pushes his sunglasses down with a pointer finger and started,

"Good." With the cigarette crunched between his teeth, Sanji swings around to meet the oncoming swordsman. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'd sooner throw you overboard so you can have a family union with the rest of you mossy family."

They meet in the middle now, heads butting and shoving against each other in a fight for dominance, "Bastard, you wanna fight?"

"Bring it on, Marimo!"

The shipwright pushes himself off the wooden deck, abandoning his tools and begins to stroll over to the center commotion, "Yo-"

"Yohohohoho." Chimes in Brooke's voice, "He would be a bit too chewy with all that muscle. At least he has muscle. Yohohohoho."

Mizu's hands raise in front of her with palms out, a calming gesture, but she doesn't dare get any closer. "Now's not the time…"

"Are you all that desperate for food that you have resorted to cannibalism?"

It's not a new voice that joins in the commentary, but it's not one who is regularly heard with the crew. It is enough to (temporarily) distract the eruption.

"Hey, captain," Franky's massive arms swing in a wide arch, ending with his beefy fingers pointing at the new presence that's leaning on the deck where a pile of rope once sat, "The heart pirates-"

"Tora-o! You're here!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Luffy is there first, bouncing around the captain looking for presents and trying to pounce on the tentative alliance member. The calmer captain is having none of it and easily side stepps the captain. The others follow shortly behind, calmly forming a semi-circle around the newcomer. Nami is the last to stand. Law's appearance is a welcome change of course, but the weight of his impending lack of acknowledgment makes her non-existent stomach turn. She lets her face grimace as a hand clenches the frabric of her shirt over her belly. For someone dead, her insides still hurt a lot. With her view of the center of attention blocked by her crew, she decides that as it is the duty of a ship haunting ghost to observe everything. She should probably move. With a weighted middle, her rise is slow and sluggish. Chopper races next to her, nearly running through her, chattering happily about how he could discuss this new medicine he's been working on. He pushes himself to the front of the crew and Nami stands behind the reindeer, hands crossed over her chest and leaning on one leg.

"Yeah, you're here. Why are you here?" Zoro sounds and appears calm, but a hand resting on the hilt of his sword hints otherwise. Law isn't quite clear of suspicion yet.

"Because I was promised a drinking challenge and free alcohol when I win. Also," His eyes carefully roam across the surrounding crew. It's only for a tiniest of seconds, but Nami notes his lingering on Mizu for a split second longer than the rest. "Penguin and Shachi requested that I bring back their wallets that were stolen from them."

If she hadn't been looking at him, she wouldn't have seen the twitch on the corner his lips. If she hadn't been listening to him, she would have missed the slight huff of air escape his nose. But she did. And even if it was just for a moment, even if there was nothing else, and even she hadn't been so focused on the newcomer, she sure has hell would have felt the his dark, accusing gaze on her.

(CHAPTER END)

****Note,** I had a side story planned out in which Nami took care of Law after the Derossa fight – like how she did with Zoro. They would talk and have a moment and she invited him drinking and promised it would be free if he could outlast her. Perhaps someday I'll get around to finishing it…

To my dear guest reviewer [and anyone else worried about OCs]: I'm not a particular fan of OCs either. I can promise that the OCs won't be a huge part in the sense that they won't be main characters and they serve a purpose to the whole plot. They will [eventually] be more fleshed out, but not to the point to take away from the focused main characters that you know and love.

I didn't get many reviews, but those who did were **super awesome** and more than made up for everything. You are all super and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. If you have any guesses, theories, wishes, or otherwise constructive criticism, do share.

**(OMAKE – Take 1)**

Now let's play a fun game called, 'Joy's friend tries her hand at writing the story in Joy's place'

"_Fuck u guys imam ghost," said name as her ghostly boobs jiggled spookily _

_\- suggestion by said friend_


	3. In Case God Doesn't Show

**So** I made the belated executive decision to change tenses. I know the prequel was in the present while the second was in past – that was purposeful because the first was to show what is everyday normal stuff, but recently my writing has flowed more towards the present tense. And I guess when talking about ghosts and ethereal beings, there's something ironic (if that's the correct term) about talking about the present rather than the past. (Really though, it most has to do with writing styles)

Anyway, I went back and fixed the last chapter so it's all consistent. I apologize if it throws anyone off.

**Thanks for the Memories  
.:Part 3; In Case God Doesn't Show:.**

She is swimming in something murky. It is filling her ears and all she can hear is a heavy, all powering roaring. She knows it isn't coming from any outside source; it is in her head, rolling around like the undercurrents of the sea as it swallows her up, drowning her.

It is an emotion she hasn't felt in a while. Something she had resigned herself to not feeling again. It is dangerous and freeing all at once.

Hope.

They are before her, still in the semi circle. They are exchanging pleasantries and explanations. None of them are directed towards or about her, she knows. But that is okay. She is still overwhelmed by the feeling of his gaze on her just seconds before. When she was alive, she often had times of wanting to be unseen and be alone (especially when performing thievery and before meeting Luffy), but there were also times when she craved the attention, thrived on making men uncomfortable and just the joy of being seen and heard – being in charge and expressing herself. She never knew just how much she really missed it until she finally felt it again – the feeling of someone's attention and focus – no matter how fleeting.

He saw her.

Law _saw_ her.

The roaring stops abruptly when they start moving. Luffy has his arm stretched out and wrapped around Law's neck. He is dragging the heart pirate away, probably towards the food that had been prepared a short while ago. Sanji is running ahead, yelling at the captain to keep his dirty hands away from the food so preciously prepared for his darling Robin and Mizu. The other crew saunter behind, chattering about the unexpected appearance, hope of alcohol and the prospect of food.

Nami scrambles behind them, a determination that she didn't even know she had lost returning full force.

* * *

Hope is a dangerous thing. On one hand, it can save a person from giving up, bring them back from the brink of destruction. It can pull a person up from beneath rubble. It can keep a person alive and moving, giving them dreams and hopes for the future. On the other hand, crushed hopes can destroy a person from the inside. Dreams can fall down harder when there are certain expectations involved. It's all fine and good when there's room to fall, but Nami knows this forgotten feeling that had unexpectedly washed over her could make or break her. She is playing a dangerous game – hoping, clinging to the one look.

And what if she imagined it? So desperate to be seen and remembered?

It nags her, like a spider swinging from a thread in the back of her mind.

But Nami is nothing if not passionate and good at moving forward. She won't get anywhere if she doesn't actually do anything.

Lunch is frustrating though. It sounds simple - all she has to do was get Law to look at her – no, not just that. Who's to say he wasn't looking at something else? That some light had caught his eye? It would always bother her. No, she needs to catch his gaze. She needs him to respond to her question, to have him address her.

Lunch begins as soon as Luffy sits down on the table and starts grabbing things for himself. Sanji seems placated after hitting him in the head once and deciding anything else wasn't worth it. Everyone digs in, some doing less digging and more softly grazing. Law watches the crew with lips turned down and eyes slightly wider than usual. His arms are crossed over his chest, hands tucked inside as though to protect them from whatever strange cooties might spread for just being in the Strawhats' presence (or simply to protect his hands from being bitten). It isn't long before he lets out a log suffering sigh and unwinds his arms, stretching one out to reach for an onigiri. Law takes less time than Nami thought to get used to her crew. Perhaps they are growing on him after all.

Peoples' mouths are full – now is the chance to ask questions! Nami takes two purposeful steps to stand over Mizu who sits directly across from the visiting captain.

With knuckles resting on her hips, Nami leans forward and asks, "Where are-"

"HEY! STOP STEALING MY BREAD!" Ussop smacks the outstretched hand, squashing it flat into the table. Luffy yanks it back, cradling it as it snaps back into the original form and gives Ussop a wounded look.

"Stingy."

Nami opens her mouth to try again, "Law, -"

"Don't even think about it." Zoro's large grip is around Luffy's hand, a fork poised over the thieving rubber palm.

"-eded?"

Nami frowns. This timing thing is rough. Okay, she'll just have to swallow her pride and shout over everyone.

"So, where's your crew, Law?" The words are spoken loud and clear, echoing in the cabin.

"Maintenance for when we break the surface." Except that there is no echo. Law had indeed answered, but he had answered Mizu – the living person who asked the same question.

Nami can feel her fingers clench into a fist. They are tight, shaking, nails digging in where they connect with the inside of her hand. She imagines that if she had blood running through her, her palm would be bleeding.

"You little shits," She growls. "Will you shut up and let me ask a question?" She feels a little better when no one speaks, even if it is because they are stuffing their faces. To be sure, she take turns glaring at each of the owners' stuffed cheeks, daring them to speak over her again.

Some of the crew has begun to slow down or finish eating, separating into their own worlds. Robin is quietly whispering to Law, the soft smile on her lips while Sanji dances around the table, offering seconds and drinks to the fairer sex. Chopper excuses himself quickly, hurriedly mentioning something about colored goo. Ussop pulls out a small trinket and tools, setting them in front of him while his plate is pushed to the side for easy access. Nami recognizes the item as a bracelet he has been fiddling with for over a week. He will open up the center jewel, twist here and jab there. His goggles are down over his eyes and he is no longer fully present at the table.

Time for tactic two. Get in Law's face. Ordinarily – she hates passing through people and things. It is an awful, awful feeling of not being there anymore. It is also a reminder of the predicament she is in and just how _not there_ she is. In addition to being seen, she can't touch anyone or anything. If someone was to 'bump' into her, they would simply walk through her, and for a brief moment, Nami would feel a bit not like herself and thoughts that weren't hers would flash and scatter in her brain only to be blown away by the wind. It is as scary as it is brief, and she preferrs to avoid it. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

Nami leans in, part of her arm disappearing into Robin's, floating just above the table's surface. She is effectively blocking Law's view of Robin – if she is able to block anything at all anymore. God, she misses the attention "Law." She knows people are talking around her, she can even_ feel_ Robin talking, her thoughts slightly interfering with her own. The previous island was rather uneventful and lacking in special information. Franky is interested in examining the Heart Pirate's sub for some inspiration for improvements on the ship and isn't there a slight sudden chill?

The room echoes with Luffy's pleas for food and the cook's strong refusal. In between the clanking of dishes, the ping of metal against metal and Zoro's occasional snoring can be heard from the other side of Law. Yet Nami is looking into Law's eyes and she feels like it was all fading away. She _needs_ it to fade away. "Law." She says again. "Can you see me?"

Her brown eyes watch him like a cat studies its prey, every tic, every muscle spasm, any sign of acknowledgment. And then she sees it. His eyes twitch ever so slightly, from hers to something behind her. The veins in his hands throb as his fingers flexed just a bit. His jaw muscles are tightening and loosening.

But he still doesn't answer and it's only just enough to keep her going.

She is about to ask again, when he abruptly stands up. Nami quickly follows suit, straightening herself up and happily removing her ghost appendage from Robin. Instantly she feels the difference – feels lighter and more like herself. Law offers a nod to Robin. Nami didn't realize they had finished their conversation. "Thank you for your observations, Nico-san." He picks up the sword that was leaning against the chair and holds it in one hand. "I'll pass on Robo-ya's request to my shipwright."

"Are you going to stay for a drink tonight? Perhaps we can find who stole your companion's wallets."

"Nah," Law's shoulders carelessly lift and drop. "The drinking invitation is a bit outdated and if my crew let themselves be robbed, they probably deserved it." Still observing him closely, Nami sees the slight curve of the corner of his lips.

"As you wish." Robin smiles at him, something else hidden hidden on the corner of her lips and briefly Nami is tempted to run a ghost hand through Robin's brain if only to better understand what went through the smart woman's head, "Do take care."

"Of course."

* * *

"I'm going to keep bothering you." She had warned him when they left the noisy dining room. "I'm told I can be pretty stubborn. I've also been around my captain, so I know how to bother people." He, of course, said not a word nor acknowledged her presence. And true to her promise, Nami tagged along with him through his rounds on the ship.

She sits on the bed that he leans against when he visited Chopper, asking how his research was going. She adds in her own commentary – often pointing out the little and sometimes embarrassing things that Chopper leaves out.

"Sure, Luffy was unable to move," She adds after Chopper briefly mentioned a failed relaxer medicine, "But he couldn't sleep either. He made chopper pick his nose for him."

"I'm actually not sure how he went to the bathroom. I wasn't that curious and bored." She pauses, mulling over the event, "Though I might be soon enough." A sigh escapes her lips as she throws her head back. "How far I've fallen."

"Oh! Ask him about the purple stain!"

He doesn't ask, but she swore his lips twitched.

Luffy comes bounding into Chopper's room with arms waving wildly and bonelessly high about his head. He is calling Law's name, looking around the room, clearly missing the scowling captain in the first few skims. When he finally settles down enough, he begs Law to play tag with the rest of the crew because some of them weren't really playing, Brook wasn't very good at the game, and he wanted someone to find.

Nami laughs, egging him on. "Yeah, Law, play tag with Luffy! I don't know if you can beat him."

"…Are you a child?" Law finally answers. His voice is deadpan, and despite his agitated stare, and the pulsing grip on his sword, Nami knows no one in the room is threatened by him.

"No." Luffy answers. His voice is unusually serious; his lips at an unusual slant downwards. He stands tall, arms down at his side. "I am a pirate. And you…" He strolls over to Law so that he is only a few inches away from his face. Nami can see complete and utter exasperation fight for dominance on Law's expression. "… are it." And suddenly, Luffy shoves Law's shoulder, grabs Chopper by the hoof and dashes out of the room with the reindeer flying in the air behind the jovial captain.

Nami falls backwards onto the bed, clutching her sides. "You…" She can't finish the sentence. It takes her a few calming moments before she is able to continue, "You should go catch him. Don't let him make you 'it' like that!"

She composes herself enough to follow him as he storms out the door. With his sword in hand, he stomps up the stairs to the deck. He pauses, eyeing the current visible residents. After his gaze spots Ussop coming out of the cafeteria with his focus on the tools in his hand, Law marches over, his gate far less relaxed and casual that usual. When he reaches him, Law simply sticks his food out and causes the sharpshooter to trip over the outstretched leg.

He yelps, falling head-first onto the floor. Most of his tools tumbles from his arms to the floor around him with various pitches and sounds.

Judging by the absence of throbbing and dark boding atmosphere around him, Law has perked up quite a bit.

"Hey!" Ussop jumps up, one hand fisted in front of him. "What they hell was that for?!"

Law bends forward slightly, daring Ussop to get any closer. Ussop's self-preservation and overall common sense wins out. He yelps again and jumps back away from the smirking captain, "You're it." He says.

"Wow, Ussop!" Luffy calls from the top deck. He jumps down, a screaming Chopper still in tow. "He really got you good!"

"Oi! What did I tell you about involving Law!"

With the attention off him and some of his frustration released, Law seems to be in a much better mood. He turns away from the arguing shipmates and strolls up the stairs to the second deck. Determined to get him to acknowledge her, Nami continues to follow on his heels.

His footsteps are heavy on the wood. They remind her of Zoro's steps – sure, confident yet graceful (though decidedly less clunky than Zoro, but still impressive for his small stature.) Nami follows behind, her arms crossed over her front. When they are reaching the back of the ship, Nami deems that it was a little too quiet, so she decides to make conversation. "So are you feeling better after Derossa?" He doesn't answer, so she continued, "I'm guessing so, since you're walking around just fine. You know, it's better that you didn't take me up on the drinking offer. Even without me here, Zoro could still probably kick your ass."

She almost disappears into him when he stops suddenly. "Watch it!" She scolds.

He whirls around, his arms also crossed over his chest, mirroring her own position. His dark gaze is… looking right at her? Her brown eyes can't meet his own. She may have finally gotten his attention but now that she has it, she doesn't quite know what to do with it. It is an unfamiliar feeling and she hates herself for it.

"So what did you do to piss everyone off?"

Nami pauses at the question, her head cocked to the side. She waits for someone to answer and there is an uncomfortable silence. Her head turns, looking behind her. No one. When she goes to face the pirate again, her finger touches her nose in question.

"No. The other sickly looking person behind you."

Nami looks again. Fear, hope and disbelief toyed with her insides like a cat playing with a paper ball.

"What did you do to make everyone ignore you?"

"You can see me?" Let it be known that Nami is quite aware that her question was completely pointless, redundant, and below her normal wit.

"…Am I not supposed to?"

"No one else can."

"So you're a ghost?"

"I guess." Nami shrugs. She imagines that this conversation is being taken rather well save for the sudden awkward pauses on both ends, both having little to no experience on this issue, "Hey," Her brows lower and she can feel an oddly realistic vein throbbing in her forehead,, "If you can see me, why didn't you answer me before?"

Law's head angles off to the side while his gaze remains on her as impassive as ever. It is a gaze he seems to have trademarked as, 'Are you stupid?' He wisely does not vocalize those words, but instead offers his own rebuttal question, "Should I have addressed air? Asked what happened to the previous navigator?" His eyes close and his head shakes as an answer to his own question. "It's not of my business anyway. You're all too troublesome."

Nami automatically opens her mouth to argue – sharp words at the edge of her tongue – but they won't come out. Mostly because she knows what he said was true. Damn him.

"So, why are you still here?" He asks.

The words, 'I thought we were too troublesome' flash in bright lights at the front of her brain. Her pride eggs her to shove him aside, but he had asked a valid question and for as much pride as she has, she is willing to admit that she _needs help_. Her head lowers, uncharacteristically unsure, "I… don't know." She admits. And she truly doesn't. Sure, she has debts to collect higher than most bounties, but they were only half serious. She wants her crew to be safe – for sure. She can see herself sticking around for that (not that she would admit that to any of them very easily), but they seem to be fine without her. In fact, it is almost too much to stay on the ship. A brief and frightening thought enters her brain – what if she did wander off when they reached land? It's pushed away quickly with a swift shudder. This is her home, no matter how screwed up they are – not that she is one to talk right now.

"Well," Law seems to have reached his limit waiting for her to sort out her thoughts, "Why don't you find out so you can stop bothering me."

Nami snaps her head up and slams a foot against the floorboards. It is annoyingly quiet and doesn't have nearly the effect she was hoping for on both her nerves and Law. "You're the only one who can see me!"

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

There it is. She can see the regret paint his face the moment the rhetorical question escape his lips. Equally as immediate, a wide grin and flashing eyes give a glow to her otherwise pale countenance.

"Talk to someone." Her words are simple. No question in them. A fact and a need. She is going to use any means and anyone necessary to find out what happened, even if that requires asking for help from a pirate that isn't from her crew.

"No." A simple answer for a simple question.

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of my business." Law shrugs as he answered, as though the business could in fact just roll off of his shoulders.

"What about the alliance?"

"If you're dead, you're not really part of the alliance anymore, are you?"

It is a low blow and something inside of Nami twists and turns. Her lips seal themselves shut allowing only an animalistic growl escape. The words, while she knows hold some truth, hurt. It is one thing to think it, but another thing for someone to confirm it in words. To hell with him, then. She spins on her foot, fists shaking at her side. Her lips purse to suck in air while she straightens her back. She will not ask anymore.

The man behind her makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a worn out parent. When he passes her, Nami notes that his step is heavier and his shoulders hunch while his hands make fists in his pockets. Because he doesn't bother to look in her direction, he misses the smug curl of her lips and the soft shine in her eyes.

* * *

The strawhat pirates are known for a lot of things. They are noisy, rambunctious, strong, and a mesh of personalities that somehow fit together in some strange puzzle. One thing they are not known for is being planners and having deep talks. They were an act first, talk later (if there was to be a talk) type of group. In particular, the captain is not known for listening and sitting still– especially when he is focused on something that he really wants. And that something he really wants right now is to play tag.

Ideally, the captain would be the best person to ask about Nami, but Law prides himself on judging people and working the angles. He knows a lost cause when he sees one. And while he did silently relent to asking one person (just one!), he is most definitely not about to subject himself to Luffy's boundless energy for zero results. There was a certain amount of unexpected guilt that gnawed at his conscious, but certainly not enough for that kind of drastic action.

"CAN'T CATCH ME!"

The ship rocks suddenly as the massive cyborg hits the deck from high ground. Law braces his legs and they strain in an effort to not stumble.

Franky is standing in the middle of a mostly empty deck – the only occupants being the sleeping swordsman and the visiting captain (and Nami if she is to be considered a countable being.) He pulls up at his sunglasses to scan the surrounding area. He misses the tan arm sprouting from the floor until it grabs onto his foot and he lets out a rather unsuper scream.

Robin's emerges from around the corner. She is calm, but there is also something triumphant and playful in her smile, "I believe you have been caught."

A boisterous laugh comes from the mikan trees. "She got you good!" Luffy peers down from the railing, one arm dangling over the side, the other spread on top of his precious hat.

The giant cyborg looks up at the grinning captain and mirrors the expression, though his being slightly more sinister, "Then I guess it's your turn, captain!"

An involuntary shudder races up Law's spine as he watches the chaos unfolding around him. How did he work with them before? He shakes his head,

"Would you believe I kind of miss it?"

For just the briefest moment, Law's heart skips a beat. Damn her and her nonexistent being. The ability to sense someone presence is a skill he's honed. The ability to sense someone who doesn't have a presence? That's not something he's used to doing and he will die before he admits she got the jump on him. Instead, he grunts and heads for the one person on deck who isn't playing or working on the ship.

Law's back hits the railing next to the sleeping swordsman. Arms crosses over his chest, his sword tucked under one arm. There is a moment of silence, letting the curiosity build without causing alarm. Even the see-through navigator is quiet as she situated herself on the other side of Zoro. She only briefly glances at Law once, before her focus is trained back on the swordsman. How many times had she done this? Waiting, watching, hoping?

"Zoro-ya." Law's tone is serious. There is no question in his voice. He knows the swordsman was awake.

A grunt is his response. It is as good as he is going to get.

"What happened with Nami-ya?"

One eye lazily opens and angles to look at the captain. His movement is slow, but there is a tension in his gaze and his jaw muscles clench and unclench. Law studies his reaction with a sharp mind, cataloging his response. There are many hidden messages buried deep and clutched close to his self, but more importantly there is a deep sense of something lost. Zoro's jaw unclenches enough for his lips to part.

"Zoro-san!"

Whatever moment the two fighters had is gone and Zoro's attention is on the new orange haired girl holding a white bottle in her hands. She offered them a wide smile with her head tilting just slightly when both seemed to stare just a little too long, all of them ignoring the long string of curses and threats coming from the other side of Zoro. New nagivator steps forward, stretching out her arms to present the item, "I brought aloe lotion. It helps with sunburns." She bends at the knees and points to the liquid, her long thin finger tapping at the label excitedly. "It's really great stuff! I used to use it all the time!"

As the pirate continues her praise, nearly shoving the item in Zoro's face and Nami throwing out jabs about her style and overall obnoxious behavior, Law studies the two navigators with a long side look. Same hair color, different style. Voluptuous body, but one not as extreme. Same eye color, different reflections. If they were trying to replace the navigator, they did their best. It is too good and not good enough all at the same time. She isn't Nami by any stretch of the imagination, but she is trying and the Strawhat crew is a little too accepting.

Law sighs heavily, releasing all the tangled thoughts. It's none of his business anyway. This crew brings nothing but trouble. He had tried anyway. With a hand wrapped around his sword and the other buried in his pocket, Law pushes himself off the railing and turns, ignoring the dull prodding of guilt and curiosity poking at him at the back of his head.

* * *

"So?" Nami follows the silent captain, watching his back. He is so different from her own captain. Thoughtful, untrusting, and a planner. He's not the type of person who immediately invokes trust, but he had gained Luffy's trust and eventually gained her begrudging trust – or at least admiration. Since her crew is not able to help her at the moment, Nami thinks she can do a lot worse than get help from Law. "What do you think?" She continues behind him.

When the two are far from the deck, the back in front of her finally pauses in his long stride. By the time he turns to face her, she is leaning to the side, arms crossed over her chest and a foot tapping soundlessly against the wood floor. He frowns down at her and she can see the gears turning in his head. He's weighing the options, shifting through the possibilities and trying to work through her dilemma while trying to decide what answer to give. He is a man who is careful with his words and choices. But if he tells her it isn't his business one more time…

"Excuse me!"

Law's eyes focus on the source of the voice behind Nami. He says nothing while Nami takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry," Mizu steps forward, stopping when she is just ahead and to the right of Nami. Law raises a dark eyebrow, but says nothing to encourage her.

Mizu's smile falters ever so slightly at his silence. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. She holds out her hand, fingers spread wide and the bracelets around the log pose jingling from the movement. "I'm Mizu,"

Law looks down at her hand, frowns, then looked back up at her face. He offers a brief nod. "Mizu-ya." He confirms. With arms still crossed, he leans against the cabin wall to his right. His sword is tucked snuggly in the crook of an elbow.

"Right." Mizu drops her arm and nods. "It's nice to meet a friend of –"

"I'm not a friend." He quickly interrupts.

Mizu's head cocks to the side. "No?"

She looks obnoxiously innocent, like she's trying to hard and Nami doesn't resist saying it out loud.

"It's just an alliance."

Mizu's pointed nose crinkles while she processes those words. "But, pirates rarely-"

"Have you ever met your captain?" Law scoffs.

Mizu's nose straightens and she stares up at him, with wide rapidly blinking eyes and a slightly open mouth. After the words processes, she lets out a small laugh and the tension in her body leaves. "You're right." A hand lifts to rub the back of her neck under her long orange hair. "Anyway, will you be staying then night? I can see if the boys will get a special cabin or something."

Law is quiet. Nami likes to think his peripheral is also studying her and is NOT in fact, totally ignoring her again.

"No, I don't think I will." He finally says after a small exhale of breath. "I was just dropping by." He pushes himself off the wooden wall. "It was nice to meet you, Mizu-ya." His back turns away from the navigators and a hand waves.

Nami blinks at his disappearing back, her mouth just slightly parted. That's it? He's going to leave just like that? After their talk? After she admitted that he was the only damn person who could see her? The surprise is gone and replaced by a deep scowl. Why they hell was it only him of all people It was a mistake to trust him after all.

Nami spares at glance at Mizu, the other object of her current ire. The new girl's lips are curved up and her head is shaking. She turns to go back the way she came, a hand dragging against the wooden paneling.

Law is against the edge of the ship now, looking down. He is waving something at his crew – a signal. Mizu has turned somewhere out of sight. On the main part of the deck around the corner of the hallway, Nami can see the rest of the crew. Luffy and Ussop have paused their game and are laughing and pointing at the doctor's still purple spotted fur. Robin and Franky are talking by the edge of the boat, leaning against the railing and occasionally nodding to someone in the heart crew below. Off in the distance, Nami can hear Brook playing his violin. It is almost drowning out the clinking of Zoro's weights. The door to the ktichen is swung open, Sanji is prancing out in a whirlwind of hearts and drinks.

Nami twists, a foot headed towards the laughing trio in the middle of the ship – to where her family is she wants to at least be there. But before her foot touches the ground, she stops frozen mid-step. Mizu has come from around the corner. She's smiling, gratefully accepting Sanji's offerings. A cloth and rubbing alcohol clearly meant for the distraught Chopper in her other hand.

This is her home, isn't it? Doesn't she belong here? Yet, looking at her crew – where is her place anymore? Is it time to move on? Her heart hurt and she once again muses how much an organ can hurt without being there in the first place.

Involuntarily, her head turns the other direction. Law is still by the railing, his hand on the ledge, but his head is tilted so that he's looking at her from the corner of his eye. When he sees that she's caught on to this watch, he simply offers her a shrug. She takes it as him not caring one way or the other – but the potential unspoken offer is there.

Nami looks back at her crew – her family. Happy, content, not missing anything – not even a ghost.

Phantom tears are what she calls them. She can feel wet drops fall from her cheeks and she can hear the pitter patter of the heavy drops hit the floor. Yet, when she looks down, there isn't a trace of liquid to be found. It makes her want to cry even more.

Even with her head down, Nami can hear Law's boots step onto the railing and push off. The pounding of feet can be heard out on the deck. There are audible shouts from both pirate crews.

When the loud warning whistle blows, it echoes inside her already bursting head and she knows it's time.

Nami doesn't look up, doesn't try to suppress the dry sob that wrenches from deep within her chest. Her body twists and her long legs stretch with each running step.

She leaps.

**(chapter end)**

Well… that was more emotional than originally intended. I swear to you that she isn't abandoning her crew. I love LawxNami, but I don't think she'll leave her crew for him… you know, aside for what she just did… ahhhhh…

Spoilers.

Also, I am aware I focus on Zoro in the crew. I promise the others will have there moment, but I promise there is a purpose and… well, I suck at large casts. (Perhaps I chose the wrong fandom to write for?)

On a side note: I do love being in Japan, but not being around native English speakers is killing my vocab. I need to get my hands on some good, fun books. I need… some Terry Prachett maybe. Or more Neil Gaiman. Except it's hard to get any books in English let alone decent books that I'm interested in. Different country problems….

Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. But My Eyesight Is Going Bad

Two Notes for the chapter:

1: I'm not terribly familiar with the Heart crew. I know Law, but the rest are a bit of a mystery to me. They haven't had a lot of development, and to be honest, I may or may not have totally skipped through the pre time skip part that vaguely had them in it. (I do enjoy One Piece, but there are a bit too many characters for me to care about and that particular arc had all of them minus the crew that I did care about.) That in mind, I don't know if I got their jobs or personality right aaaand I sometimes try to keep them off to the side as much as possible (*coughkindoflikeOdaisdoingnowcough*)

2: I looked at the picture of the Heart Sub and… I kinda don't get it? Because it's made to look like a pirate ship and still be a sub… but I didn't see a top hatch – just normal looking doors. So, for the purposes of the story, we're going to pretend those magical doors only work when in port and there is an actual hatch for them to use because… we're going to realism in an anime about magical fruits.

Shhhh.

**Thanks for the Memories  
.:Part 4; But my eyesight is going bad:.**

She flies through the air, almost floating. Her feet are in front of her, ready to tuck and roll out of pure habit from when she had to worry about pain of impact. She hits the deck and it's a lot smoother than she expects. Her legs continued to move, pushing her towards the submarine's open hatch. Law is there, watching, waiting. His face reveals no expression. Water laps at her feet. She imagines that she is causing ripples and splashes. By the time she reaches her destination, she is ankle deep in the water that's pouring over the sides of the sinking ship. When she jumps in the open and waiting hole, a small part of her right side passes through Law on her way down.

_It's none of my business. Pain in the-_

She hears the hatch close above her while she shudders out the gassy feeling from the ghost limbs. The sound of the captain's descending footsteps echoes in the metal passage. It's the first time she's been in a sub and immediately she can tell the difference between the heart submarine and her own home ship. The metal walls around her are close and she fights of the caged feeling. When he reaches the bottom, Law skips the last perch of the ladder, opting to hop down. Nami's arms cross over her chest "This isn't permanent." She points out. It is as much for her benefit as it is his.

Law shrugs. He turns his back to her, giving her a nice view of the pirate signia on his coat. He begins to move down the hall, one hand tracing the walls, the other holding his sword at his hip. Nami's lips tighten before she follows after him with purposeful steps.

"I'm just here to figure out why I'm still a ghost." She insists, matching his footsteps. The echoing is loud in her already ringing head. She tries to ignore it. Before she can continue, Nami hears a new muffled voice. Law nods at his crewmate and his arm stretches out to relinquish is sword. Nami's face scrunches up. He's ignoring her again. Why did she follow this bastard again? The voice becomes clearer as the pirate gets closer.

"You sure?" She recognizes Bepo's voice.

Law's shoulders shrugs once. "Not really my choice."

" Okay, then. I'll make sure the crew is ready to go." Bepo finally comes into view as he squeezes passed Law with an arm raised. "Welcome aboard!"

"I'm not passing on without saying goodbye to my crew!" Nami continues after the bear had disappeared from her line of sight. She has to quicken her steps to catch with the captain's long strides.

"Do what you want, Nami-ya." Law finally answers. And despite finally getting _some_ sort of response, Nami feels annoyance build up in her. There is something nagging at her – tugging at the back of her frazzled brain. She opens her mouth to comment on his less than helpful and concerned attitude when she is interrupted.

"Yo, Nami. I heard from Bepo," Nami's head snaps around to see Penguin waving at her. When their gazes meet, lips tip downward. "You're lookin' a little pale there."

"Shove it before I charge you for looking." It's an automatic response. Nami turns to continue following Law, but he has stopped and is staring at her with a calculating yet expectant stare.

Normally Nami is one of the quickest with the uptake. She could even be considered one of the smartest out of East Blue and on a good day could rival Robin. Still, ever since she'd found herself haunting the ship, her world had taken a bit of a turn and she wasn't quite feeling herself (or feeling at all – as Brook would joke if he could see her) and she wasn't quite up to par. Thus, it would take her a longer time than usual to pick up on the sudden change. Something is off – or rather, the fact that it isn't off is what rings so many bells. It rattles around in her stressed brain for just a mite longer than it would normally take her.

When the exact and potential meaning of the past few minutes does connect and create sparks, Nami feels that dangerous emotion erupt in her chest. Hope has a funny way of feeling like it could make you fly and crush your soul to the ground at the same time. It's not for the first time that she wonders how she is still feeling despite having no physical nerves.

"They did see me, right?"

Law does not comment on the obviousness of her question – though nor did he answer it. His dark gaze continues to bear down on her, always calculating. She can almost see the gears turning in his head. Not one to back down from a stare, her arms cross over her ample chest and returns the calculations with equal fervor, waiting for him to speak. So her crew couldn't see her, but the Heart Pirates can. What did it mean? Was there something wrong with her and the ships members? Or were the Heart pirates coincidently supernaturally gifted? What is Law thinking? Nami's annoyance level rose. The latter question itself doesn't bother her – Law is an intelligent calculating planner and of all the people she could have been stuck with, he isn't close to the worst. But she found that she cared what he thought – what he would say. Whether it is because she needed his help or because she put so much value into his words didn't matter. She can feel her lips facial expression turning sour.

When Law does finally speak, his words are firm, "I think we should call a ship meeting."

* * *

"So you mean we can see ghosts?" Bepo turns to Law, his beady eyes glistening slightly. His food lay forgotten and unwanted in front of him.

"Not unless we're all going crazy." Law assures the bear. Bepo thinks about it, looks at the see through girl sitting next to his captain, then back at his food. The answer must have been enough because the fork is back between his paws in a moment.

"But the Strawhat crew can't see you?" Shachi confirms. Nami is fairly impressed with his dexterity and perception. He hasn't once dropped his stare on her while still managing not to let any food slip while it is being shoveled in his mouth.

"No. No one else can see me." Nami answers.

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That no one else can see you."

Nami's mouth flies open, insults and reasons at the tip of her tongue, but she knows none of them are anything but excuses. He made a good observation. Damn it. "It's not like I had many chances to experiment." She finally answers. The words came out flat and whiny.

"Maybe it has to do with how you died?"

"I don't remember." Her words come out with a lot more frustration and irritation than she intended. It is a legitimate question and she has asked herself the same question so many times all with the same result – she can't remember a single thing.

"What exactly is the last thing you remember?"

"We had just won over some Marines who surprised us when we landed on Shion and were celebrating…"

"_Yahoo!" Luffy's voice echoes in her memory, his fists high up in the air. _

"_That was easy!" Ussop enters the domain of her mind next. His nose is high, reaching up to the sky_

"_Too easy." The rough voice comes from behind her._

"_Don't be such a pessimist, moss head." She can hear their fights even now, though it sounds a bit distant even to her ears._

"_Great show!"_

"_Drinks!" Nami had declared. Bills crinkle in her raised fist._

"It was a regular night – we drank and ate like we would normally." Nami frowns. She had gone over the scene over and over again. It's a bit blurry – as most seemingly normal days are when you look back at them. Why would this party be any different? But she runs it over again and again. "Everyone in Shion town was friendly. I stole some money from the marines while we were fighting them, so I thought it would be okay to treat the crew."

"_Do you think you can pay for all this?" A booming voice asked from across the wooden counter_

"_Drinks are courtesy of the marines." Nami slapped a few bills onto the counter and swiped the bottles into her arms. They clinked loudly when they touched. _

"_Your crew is quite lively!" One of the villagers commented. The voice was muffled and the vision was hazy._

_Nami remembers stopping to turn to the speaker and offereing a large grin. "They can be pretty awesome._

"_Has anyone seen my wallet?"_

"That was it." She concludes. The scenes that played in her head were fuzzy. It could have been the effect of the alcohol, the unspecialness of the occasion, or her state of being. "We had a camp on the grass close to the ship and we ate what Sanji cooked, drank, and then fell asleep."

"_Where's Chopper?" Nami asked. The liquid swished against the glass in her bottle._

"_He's passed out next to Ussop." She remembers the dim firelight and his rough voice. It was very early in the morning._

"_Where's Ussop?"_

"_Under Luffy." Their voices were muffled in her ears._

"_Franky and Robin are asleep by the trees." Her memory is fuzzy. She doesn't know if it was the alcohol or the night._

"_Is Sanji keeping watch?"_

"_If by keeping watch you mean snoring away with Brook, then yes."_

"_Someone should." Nami yawned._

"_Alcohol getting to you, witch?"_

"_No!" There was a brief moment of forced clarity which fell into further blurs._

"_Get some rest. I'm clearly the more awake one."_

"_I can keep watch if you like." _

"_I'm fine! Zoro, you look like you're going to take a nap!"_

"_I'm always like this. Now be a good witch and get your beauty sleep." His soothing voice echoed inside the chambers of her memory as her eyes blinked shut._

"I was one of the last ones asleep, and the next thing I remember, we were on the ship again, and I had died."

"If you died." Law's voice chimes in, causing Nami to pause. It's not that she hadn't thought about it before – that she isn't actually a ghost. It was one of the first explanations that ran through her addled brain – because why else would her crew have forgotten about her? But the longer she thought about it, the longer she was ignored, maybe being a ghost was better than simply not existing.

"So, if I didn't die," Nami starts slowly. The words are heavy on her tongue and she pauses to get used to the idea of being alive again, "What happened?"

"That seems to be the question that you need to remember, Nami-ya." Law said.

A silence falls over the sobered and curious group. Most stare expectantly at Nami, waiting for her to answer.

The problem is she doesn't have the answer. Hell, if she did, she probably wouldn't be here and away from her family. It also isn't the first time she had tried to remember exactly how she died (or didn't die – and there was a clenching in her stomach area when she thought about how her resigned death might not be so permanent). So how is she supposed to get the answer?

Brown eyes flutter from right to left and back again, not seeing any physical objects her front of her. Pale lips part and made silent movements as the thoughts need another medium. "Retrace my steps." Are the only words voiced. What are you supposed to do when you lose something?

The heart pirates know the moment the intelligent navigator had a plan. Her eyes are no longer lost to the outside world and her lips stretch out in a wide smile. Her entire being – while still see through seems to shine with something that she had been missing before. The navigator turns her head, eyes squinted and hands clasped together.

The crew follow her gaze, and suddenly all eyes are on the stoic captain.

"No."

Eyes turn back to the navigator – her sweet, almost-but-not-quite pleading look does not falter. "What about our alliance?"

"You mean the one where no one actually listens to me and my plans?" Law scoffs. He shifts his stance. He's firm, but there are the tiniest of cracks forming and Nami zooms in on it.

She slides across the bench closer to Law's side and pushes her arms together so that her voluptuous chest stands out even further. "Please?"

"No." The tiny crack closed up.

Nami immediately pulls back as if stung, her sweet aura disappearing. Very well – she knew he wasn't that easy to manipulate. That's perhaps one of the reasons why she (grudgingly) respects him. Time to change tactics.

Angry brown eyes flash, "Fine. I didn't want to do this," Her arms cross over her chest and she leans back. "You owe me."

A shadow passes over Law's face and a small pulse can be seen on the side of his forehead. "I don't recall owing you anything, Nami-ya."

"You do." Nami's voice is flat and very business-like, but the glint in her eyes speaks of her enjoyment. "From Desserosa when I brought your crew back."

Law's mouth parts. He appears to be trying and speak, but words are caught somewhere between his brain and his choking vocal chords.

"She has a point, Captain." Penguin adds. "We got there a lot faster with her help."

"She did come get us." Beppo chimes in. He shrinks back after a brief look of betrayal is shot his way.

"We should help out, captain." It is Shachi this time.

"I think so, too." Adds Jean Bart, "Besides, it could be good if we want to ask something from the Strawhats."

Law's hard gaze passes over each of his crew members, eyes unblinking. Finally, a heavy breath passed through his lips and he sloucheds down. "Traitors. Mutiny." He murmurs under his breath.

* * *

The first job on the list is navigation. Bepo brings out the maps and equipment and lays them out on the table. At first, Nami squeals like a child at Christmas. Stars shine in her eyes as she clasps her hands together and fawns over the parchments, tools, and new tricks that come with working on a submarine. Pleased with her enthusiasm, Bepo feeds off of it as his own grows. He shows her how the sub tools and radars work, and Nami shares some of her own secrets that she's picked up along the way. When it comes time to plan the trek, Bepo points out their position in the sea and Nami directs them to the town called Shion. The Heart navigator does not forget to brag (and rightly so) about the speed of their submarine underwater which according to him "can't be beat." He assures her that with their combined forces, they can arrive at their destination in less than a week.

Nami and Bepo spend the rest of the day in the navigation room. Visitors pop in and out, some checking on their progress and others just to chat with the female. No one misses the bright shine and how much more _Nami_ she is now that she's back in her element.

Inevitably, Bepo decides that the third yawn in a row is probably a good sign that it's time for bed. He glances at the clock on the bookshelf and confirms his suspicions. His bedtime is usually pretty strict on the ship and he bids Nami good night just before awkwardly asking her if she can even sleep.

The answer is no, she can't sleep, but she doesn't bother him about it and waves him off. Nami remains in the navigation room for a short time longer. It's not her usual place and it's not quite home, but in such a foreign place, it's about as home as she's going to get for a while and she relishes in the comfort.

By the time she emerges, the ship is quiet. She stands outside the room a bit lost in more ways than one. The lights on the ship are dimmed, signaling the darkness outside the thick haul and above the depths of the dark sea. It's night time, but all of the sounds and feelings are wrong. There's no gentle rocking, no sounds coming from the water hitting the side of the boat. Instead of the creaking sound of settle wood, she hears the clanging of metal. Suddenly, Nami is feeling a bit claustrophobic. Well, she has the whole ship to herself. Nami swivels on her foot, picking the right as a random direction and nearly runs into the captain.

"I didn't think you'd leave the room tonight." He says.

"There's a lot of new information." She answers.

His shoulders shrug and he turns back to her, but tilts his head in her direction so that he can glance at her from his peripheral vision. Nami picks up on the signal and follows him in silence.

One of the negatives (or positives, depending on the viewer) of being a ghost is the sudden change in sleeping patterns – or rather the sudden lack of sleeping. Without a psychical body to keep rested and a physical brain to run dreams, Nami found herself unable to sleep.

Night was beautiful on the Sunny Go. She would stare up in the sky with all the time and energy to study the stars like never before. But for all of the learning and watching, there was a deep sense of loneliness and her only company – the night watch – couldn't hear or talk to her and the person on night watch wasn't even that entertaining since they couldn't go far from their post.

On the other hand, the submarine crew is different and Nami finds that she's more of a conversationalist that she thought.

Law leads her to the observation room where machines and beeping and blips littered the room and the walls were made of a glass that showed the undersea world around them. They entered and Law's arm presented the area with a large sweep of his arm. He said the name of the room and Nami took off from there, asking questions about the machines – especially those pertaining to navigating the sea depths and the view.

"Thank you." She says suddenly in between questions.

Law's head snaps to her and part of her is pleased to see him caught off guard. He recovers quickly though, and returns his thoughtful gaze out the window. "For?"

Nami shrugs her shoulders, "Everything." Showing her around, taking her to the island, talking to her… Thanking people is not a habit she made, but maybe being dead changed some priorities.

He doesn't answer. Nami doesn't expect him to and there is a brief interlude of thoughtful silence until Law is the first one to break it by asking a question she had been avoiding "What will you do if we don't find an answer? Or if we do find out that my crew his gifted with the supernatural sense."

Nami fingers ghost over a panel to her right, floating just above the green screen with blinking lights. "Find closure, I guess." Ghosts aren't really exactly new to her – not that she'd seen 'ghosts' in the stereotypical form (surprisingly, considering all the supernatural things she had her crew had encountered up until that point), but the stories had been told over and over again. Nine times out of ten, ghosts remained because of unfinished business (whether it was revenge or finding treasure). She supposes her dream was certainly unfinished, but how the hell was she supposed to map the sea when she can't even hold a damn pencil? Maybe she could just pass on her dream to Bepo and help him along the way. She gives Law a sidelong glance, a smirk playing on her lips as she voices her possible plan.

His response is a small snort and a comment on not turning his crew into the crazy cast of characters that she is so used to, but the light in his eyes and the curl of his lips suggest that he isn't completely against the idea.

"I don't think you're too far off." She waves her hand as if too brush away is fears, "You already have a talking bear, the reputation, and a crew obsessed with hats."

"Don't lump me in with your crew." He grunts as he slumps onto a chair, burying the bottom half of his face into his jacket.

"It's a compliment."

"Nami-ya," His dark eyes slide to meet her own, amusement and slight disbelief colored his otherwise flat tone, "I don't think your definition of compliments match that of mine."

* * *

The next three days pass without much hitch. At first, Nami felt like an intruder. Each member had their own job, routines, and habits and she couldn't help comparing them to her own crew. The food, for example, wasn't up to Sanji's standards but then anyone would be hard pressed to find any food that was as good as Sanji's. While the crew had their moments, they didn't have quite the same jubilation and only an ounce of the silliness that the Strawhat pirates had and while Nami appreciated the crew's kindness, she missed her crew.

By the second full day, the orange haired navigator found that she fit it better than expected – especially being a sleepless ghost. She appreciated having someone to talk to and they seemed to feel the same in return on their long night watch. After her night with Law, it was Penguin's turn. Together they tried to test out her 'ghosting' abilities by trying to pick up various items around the room. At some time in the night, he pointed out that she could enter any locked room, including the bathroom and treasury. That was the last time he saw her until the next morning when she showed up at the breakfast table with a sly grin and a golden shine to her eyes.

Bepo had night shift on her third night. Their talk started out friendly and casual and she slowly eased him into talking about their captain and what the crew had been up to since their last encounter. "He's a lot freer." Bepo admitted. Nami would have asked more, but like a tiger with a sixth sense, Law slammed open the door and leaned against the wall, mumbling something about being unable to sleep because there was some ringing in his ears. She and Bepo shared a secret chuckle.

On the fourth night, Nami stayed up with Shachi. They didn't exchange many words, but that was okay because with the news of their arrival due the next morning, Nami had a lot of thinking. Not for the first time did she review her last memories alive. Would the island be the same as she remembered? Would they be able to see her? Answer some questions?

So when morning comes and a clanging resounds through the metal hull signaling their rise to the surface (and startling the snoozing Shachi,) Nami is anxious and ready to begin.

* * *

Shion is a small lively town. People are friendly, often waving or nodding to each other as they pass if they are in too much of a hurry to voice their wishes. The island itself isn't big enough to warrant a big city or any large trades, nor is it so small that there isn't much to do or buy on the island. It's a good harbor island, a place for a tired ship to stop by and rejuvenate – whether by the friendly atmosphere or by what few supplies the natives can offer.

When the Heart pirates and Nami dock and the submarine is in its proper place, the crew pours out of the ship one after the other, Nami ghosts out first past Law, eager to get started and get some fresh air. Where their bodies would have smashed together, Nami's form goes through Law's. She barely has time to shudder and brush off the annoyed glare she receives from the captain before she prances to the edge of the dock. She turns on one foot, hands clasped behind her back and leans in towards the heart pirates still climbing out. "Come on!" She encourages, a radiant grin stretches her mouth so much so that it rivals her rubber captain.

Law is out first, waiting on the edge of the wooden platform for the rest of his crew. His glare has lessened, and if the keen observer would be watching, he or she would see the slight twitch in the corner of an eye and hand.

Ghosts have a lot of time, so it would be fair to assume they would be patient creatures, willing to wait for the less abled humans who are burdened with the limitations of solid matter. Yet, perhaps it is because Nami is (possibly) not a ghost or perhaps it is because Nami is… Nami that she does not meet expectations. By the time Bepo, being the largest, is the last to climb out, Nami's excited form has already turned from the crew and is heading towards the main part of town. Law's sorely tempted to shout at her, but thinks better of the stares and attracting attention in the event that she isn't able to be seen. He also briefly entertains the thought of just leaving her here since she doesn't seem to need their help, but it's quickly thrown away as he then imagines neither his nor the strawhat crew would take very kindly to the idea. So, instead, he takes a deep breath, nods to his crew, and follows after the navigator.

* * *

The plan was to split up and ask questions, poke around as subtly as possible, and stock up all at the same time. With Jean Bart and Beppo collecting supplies, he could only hope Shachi and Penguin find Nami first. Dealing with other people's problems is not high on Law's priority list – not that his priority list is quite as urgent now that he had fulfilled his main goal at Derossa. Truth be told, he really does owe the Strawhats something (even if it it's swift hit in the head) and while he finds the lot of them to be quite tiresome, of all the crew, Nami was one of the least annoying and she had helped him out by retrieving his crew and staying after while he was healing.

Law does find her first, but he doen't rush to her side. He hangs back, observing and following her to see what progress she has made – to see any sign she might have missed in her enthusiastic haste.

She is walking through the town, back straight and head held high. Her hand waves at the children, she nods politely to the older ladies, and she leans in towards the younger men, squeezing her ample chest together and blinking with lips pursed.

Nothing. No acknowledgement, not even a batting of the eye. Nami turns the corner to the next street. And continues on, but her back is a little hunched, her head a little lowered, and her jaunt a little less jovial.

By the third street, Nami's steps have slowed. From his position, he can see her body give the slightest shake when she stands up after kneeling down to talk to the children. She doesn't try to seduce the men, only try to step in front of them. Once, when she doesn't step away in time, the hurried form of a mother chasing her child speeds through Nami and she disappears with a puff of air.

For that slight moment, Law tenses, his hand instinctively clenching around his sword for all the good it will do. She appears two seconds later in the same spot, gasping and frozen in shock and possibly even less visible than before.

He takes careful, loud steps and stops behind her still back. She doesn't move and Law doesn't push her, giving her time to collect herself. One hand twitches, fingers wanting to do something – anything that might help. He is used to reaching inside someone, using his powers to heal or destroy – but it's difficult to such things without a body to heal or destroy.

A minute passes before she finally slowly turns to face him. Her eyes are dry, but her lips are pressed together, and the slight tugging movement suggests she's sucking on the lower one. Her fists are clenched so tightly together that they are shaking.

An unfamiliar feeling washes over Law. It's uncomfortable and it almost hurts. It's not necesarily a new feeling, but it's nto the most welcome feeling and it rarely happened. When it did, it generally occurred when Nami was feeling upset, so logically, fix Nami, fix the unpleasant feeling.

"Come with me." Law abruptly turns and begins taking strides towards the shopping area Nami had been heading away from. Nami's footsteps are quiet as the grave – nearly nonexistent if he didn't know to feel for her. She had hesitated for only a second before following his command. She's dragging her feet and he can almost hear her sucking on her bottom lip for how silent she is being and how concentrated he is on her well-being.

Which of course, bothers him to no end.

Their walk isn't long – the shopping district not being particularly large to begin with. Law finds his target fairly easily. The small double doors swing open and shut, banging lazily against each other when he goes through. He stops briefly to look around the shop. Bottles are hung and reach every corner of the room. Where the bottles don't cover, barrels take over, piled on top of each other and each one having as many bottles as could fit on the top.

A large, beefy worker, perhaps a little stuffy and out of place in the small building, stands behind the counter, a rag shoved inside the glass held in the other hand as he rubs the two together. His pointy red mustache twitches.

"Welcome to Arini's Alcohol shop – best place bar and alcohol in town." He pauses in his task to wink at Law, "And don't you say it's because it's the only one in town." With one last rub, he slams the glass down onto the wooden counter with a force Law is surprised didn't cause the container to shatter. "Have a seat!" His voice booms and echoes in the empty room. "You look like you could use a drink!"

Law eyes the cup warily. Being a pirate, alcohol came with the job description – but that didn't mean he is an avid fan. His eyes slide back to Nami, she is eyeing the liquid filled bottles with a deep envy and a thoughtfulness that said he was correct in his choice of buildings.

"Whisky." Law slumped down on the barstool across from the bartender. His elbows and arms crossed and rested on the space before him.

The bartender turns and eyes the rows of bottles behind him. He hums under his breath, looks back at Law once more with a skilled eye, then nods to himself and reaches for a bottle. The bottle opens with a loud popping sound and immediately the room is filled with the smell of fermenting liquid. "Here's some strong stuff." He says as the contents are tipped into Law's waiting cup.

"Thanks." He picks up the glass and swishes it around.

"Don't be such a wuss." He hears the female voice behind him. "Down the sucker for the both of us."

Cursing his luck at being stuck in this situation, Law throws his head back the drink with it. It burns going down and he thinks if his mouth wasn't clamped shut he would be breathing fire.

"Fire whisky." The bartender answers the unvoiced cry.

Dark eyes blink rapidly and he fights the scowl on his face. He damns the situation again as the bartender doesn't hesitate to fill his glass again.

"That was good, now you think you can do it again, wussy boy?"

This time, Law ignores the taunting behind him in favor of getting this damn mission over with.

"I want you to answer some questions."

"Damn it Traffy! I want to be the one to get drunk! You're not doing it right!"

"Ah," At least that's what he thinks the bartender said. It was difficult to catch over Nami's complaints. The hairy man pours himself a drink from the same bottle. The tip clinks against the glass. He takes a sip before continuing, "What can I do for you?"

"There were some pirates who came here before."

The barman gestures to the cup in Law's hand. His lips twitch, but he obeys. The liquid burns, but not as much as before.

"We get a lot of pirates in here." The barman answers. His wrist rotate, the brown alcohol following behind the movement. "You'll have to be a lot more specific."

"You'd remember these ones. They're loud and obnoxious."

"HEY!"

"The captain can stretch and has a strawhat. There was this ridiculously disproportionate –"

"Oh, yes." Instead of making Law burn his lungs for another answer, the red head throws his head back and downs the drink. His merry atmosphere sobers despite the contents pouring into his stomach. "It's a shame about that one."

He doesn't have to look behind him. The taunting had quieted with the change in attitude from the bartender, but more than that, the temperature in the room got significantly colder.

"Care you tell me what happened?" The drink is gone from both of their glasses and the bartender does not miss a beat filling them up again.

"It's a shame, really. They were pretty lively – very good for business anyway, even though the big chested lady cheated me out of some money and stole some from another one of my customers."

"The long nosed one – he told me he had just defeated this band of marines, but the marines must not have been too destroyed because they caught the crew by surprise while they were sleeping and managed to get the big chested lady."

"Get?"

"Killed – sword right through her chest. Crew was still hungover as hell and sleepy to boot. Guess they picked on the lass first. Well, the marine's certainly learned their lesson. Because soon after… now there was a fight." The massive hand raises the glass to his lips and places it down onto the counter, softer this time. "It got strangely cold, I'm going to check the temperature."

With the bartender's back turned, Law takes the opportunity to turn and judge the navigator. Like the rapidly cooling air, she seems frozen. Her vision is forward, glass eyed and not really seeing; her arms stiff at her side. The pale hands clench into such tight fists that Law can almost see the nerves shaking.

Without thinking, he can't help but raise a hand to place on her shoulder – anything he can do to offer some form of comfort. His hand passes through and her arm disperses like steam from a kettle. Time slows and Law finds himself in a switched position – his hand frozen beside her arm where it came out from her shoulder, staring at the evidence of his unthinking actions. Nami jerks away, blinking rapidly before turning on her heel and bolting through the exit.

The swinging doors remain as still.

* * *

-Chapter End-

God, how cheesy was that last line? I'm not sure if I love it or hate it. I almost added "as still as death" but that would have crossed some line.

Call me crazy, but I don't see Law as a huge drinker. I feel like he would sit in a corner and nurse his drink – and if he was to get drunk, I feel like he would be a broody angry drunk. Not violent angry, just have less control over his urge to yell at stupid people.

Also note, yes, the 'flashback' is a bit confusing. It's meant to be that way. I promise it will unravel itself eventually.

And finally, I have more bonding moments with the crew planned out in another chapter. I think here Nami is just getting used to being seen again and enjoying the attention. Later there will be more thorough talks (*coughflirtingcough*)with Law and crew and what not.


	5. Except For When You Look Into the Past

**Thanks for the Memories  
.:Part 5; It's always cloudy except for when you look into the past:.**

Trafalgar Law is anything but stupid. Contrary to what one might be led to believe, he is not slow, oblivious, and emotionally constipated. The last one might be stretching it, but while he doesn't like to acknowledge or indulge on his impulses aside from anger and the occasional annoyance and flustering from the attitude of his allied crew, he is at least aware.

He _cares_ for the navigator. Love is too strong, especially for a pirate, but like didn't seem to fit either – or perhaps it is just a step out of reach for his less than emotionally open self can handle.

Regardless, it's there; he knows it, and it makes this situation all the more frustrating – one of the main reasons why he didn't want to help out in the first place. He was conscious of his growing affection and he was much happier without getting any deeper into his emotional psyche, thank you very much. And damn it all if the alchohol isn't helping this situation in his favor.

Law's large hands clench. The feel of the ghostly mist that was just there a second ago left his fingers tingling. The fist shakes and he drops it to his side. He has an urge to pull out his sword and shred something. He's a pirate and a surgeon, he rips people open and (sometimes) puts them back together again. There haven't been many things he couldn't fix so not having the means or ability to do anything now despite his many talents is just so damn frustrating. This is why he did not deal with emotional problems well.

Which leads him to another thought – if he is this attached to her now, how much more attached would her crew – her family be?

Law's footsteps falter while going out the door. It isn't just the beefy hand on his shoulder or the silent beckoning fingers close to his face that stopped him.

He turns, brushing the grip off of his shoulder. "When exactly did this event happen?"

"A little over a week ago."

* * *

When Nami was younger and well into her thievery years, she had unwittingly chosen an angry religious pirate to steal from. She confused his meditation and prayers for sleeping and snuck in to steal the awaiting golden opportunity. She did manage to get her grubby hands on the treasure, but not without being seen. It wasn't the first time she desperately wished she was invisible. The man proceeded to chase her through the town shouting, 'The truth will set you free!'

Nami had laughed at him then, her young body but mature brain knew that didn't work for people like herself. Free? What was freedom? Truth definitely wasn't going to set her free when she was younger – but what about today? Right now, she is cursing that phrase and all it stands for. She curses Law and his crew for bringing her. She curses the marines. Most of all, she curses herself – but then, she is already pretty cursed, isn't she?

With her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and her forehead trying to become one with her knees, Nami simply curses the world. If she were the dramatic over emotional type, she would imagine it raining over her poor cursed soul. Instead, because someone is out to get her, it is as sunny as ever and even in death, her senses are relaxed, telling her the weather on this island won't be changing anytime soon.

Along with herself and the rest of the world, she damns hope. That emotion and feeling that could lift you up and cause you to crash and burn. She was functional before, accepting. It was just the way the cards were dealt and she had accepted it. Then she had begun to expect different things, to not longer be able to accept what she had gotten used to and… hoped. Damn it all.

"You don't look quite like yourself, Nami-ya."

Nami's teeth clench as she pulls herself impossibly tighter. "I'd tell you to kiss my ass, but..."

"I will do no such thing to an ass that is barely there."

Something in Nami's brain twitches – a fighting instinct that had withered for a moment. Her head flys up and holsd itself high, "I'll have you know my ass is spectacular."

"No, really, Nami-ya." Even if she without looking at him, she can hear the frown in his deep, tight voice. "You are barely there, even compared to before."

Nami looks down - really looks down - and sees the root of the tree she is sitting on. It's like looking through glasses with a slightly off prescription – but she can still make out the root through a slightly blurred obstacle. That's new. She blinks at the tree root, oddly fascinated.

Law doesn't give her much time to contemplate. "Don't disappear just yet, Nami-ya."

The fighting instinct is getting closer to the surface, her wallowing period nearly over. She isn't just upset, she's angry at the world. Her head snaps up to offer the fiercest glare she can in her situation. "I'll disappear when I'm damn near ready!"

Her glare doesn't seem to have any effect as Law steps closer to her. He is almost standing over her now and she doesn't like it. "Do you really think so little of your crew?" Nami can feel the deep scowl burning her face. She opens her mouth to deny his accusations, but he isn't finished, "Would they forget about you and move on so easily? Doesn't it seem off?"

"Don't you think I thought of that?" Nami grinds out through clenched teeth. She pushes herself to her feet nearly nose to nose with Law. The motion takes all of her energy and she's suddenly so so tired and weary. "I thought so at first," Her body turns slightly as if to hide herself from the harsh eyes, "but seeing them every day acting like nothing was wrong…"

"Maybe that's it." Law says after a moment of silence, and Nami eyes flickered in his direction, "You believing it is making your disappearance worse. Nami-ya. If I know you're crew, they wouldn't forget you so easily."

Gears turn in her head, sometimes stuttering by denials and fear. Her focus lands on the root she had been sitting on, but the brown isn't quite seeing it. "It would be suspicious that there wasn't any hint…"

"Especially since it hasn't even been two weeks."

The words that came from his mouth were said so casually, like they weren't going to stop her heart or change everything. She tests the words out on her lips. "Two weeks..."

Law lets the idea steep, not saying a word but offering his presence and awaiting her decision.

"Something… something happened that night then. But what? They must not remember either. Maybe," One hand is on her hip, the other holding her chin. "Maybe they forgot about me – but they'd never do that willingly. Someone must have messed with their heads." She pauses, tossing ideas in her brain before she voices them. "But who and why and where?"

Her head snaps up, eyes flashing. "Here. It had to have happened here." She gives a firm nod and brushes past Law, part of her arm passing through his. _–looks better-_ Neither flinch this time, but it is enough to cause her to pause and remind her of his presence. She whirls in on him. "It happened here. And you," A finger juts out and jabs at his chest. It disappears right between the eyes of his pirate sign. -_what they hell is she doing godammit no-_ She can almost feel Law shudder at the intrusion. He steps back with hands raised in front of him and she follows each step. The tip of her finger still disappearing into his chest, "You are going to help me figure it out."

"Am I?" One side of his lips raise up, one eye crinkling just so. _-I can do this too, Nami-ya- _He stopped backing away and Nami stopped her forward motion into him, suddenly very distracted.

"Yeah, you're helping me." She says and her voice is far less focused than before, her finger suddenly back by her side and her back towards Law.

"Nami-ya," The amusement gone and the slow tightness returned. "What if the answer you search has the same results – that you are dead?"

It doesn't require much thought this time. She had had her moment of self-pity, and now she's just pissed off. Pissed off at everything really, but mostly at whoever had screwed with her crew. "It doesn't matter." She's pleased to find that her words are firm and grounded. She feels like herself again, and it feels good. "Someone messed with my crew. Even…" She falters here, her voice breaking, but only for a moment, "Even if I am dead. I know my purpose now. I'm going to fix my crew and find out who is behind this. And you," She turns her head to offer a similar smirk he had shown her before, "Traffy-kun, are going to help me."

He doesn't bother resisting this time. His expression matches hers, a determined and almost gleeful shine to his eyes. "You're looking more like the Nami-ya I know already."

(LINE HERE)

Law wasn't lying. In all senses of the words, Nami is more like Nami. She is still see through and ghost like, but she's not nearly as faded as she had been. More importantly, she's feeling like her old self. For all the physical disadvandages she has, her brain is back to working at its usual pace. She is ready to take action and this time, she is ready to face the answers.

She leads at first, but Law steps up to walk beside her. In one hand, Law holds his long sword, the other swings at his side, sometimes brushing though Nami's ethereal one. Neither says anything, but when it would normally cause her to shudder, she feels calmer and gathers strength from it.

They go through the town, going into stores, stopping people on the streets, and poking the elders who sit upon the benches on the side of the road. Law (and Nami in the background) asking the same questions, "What happened to the Strawhat pirate crew?"

"Oh, it was so sad." A mother answers, clutching her baby to her bosom.

"They were too overconfident." One of the elders sniff at Law. It's impressive how despite his sitting position, he's still looking down at them.

"The marines just came after the party and got to the navigator first since she was the closest." A store clerk answers. "After that, all hell broke loose and they sent the Marines packing." He sets the large box in his hands down to the floor and motions for Law to do the same with an even larger box held in his arms. "Probably should have killed the captain and the swordsman first, but the Marines aren't always the sharpest swords in the shop, if you know what I mean."

"Of course they were affected!" A middle aged man wipes the sweat from his forehead with the rag around his neck. While he pauses, the boy running around his feet stops to swing his small wooden sword at an invisible foe and proceeds to answer for his father, "They destroyed the Marines! Only leaving one alive and sending him back to give tell the Marines how to not mess with pirates!" He stops his swinging to look up at his father with wide, shining eyes "Dad, can I be a pirate?"

"The body?" A young man whistles through his teeth and shakes his head. "It was a waste. They threw it over the cliff. Said that gorgeous body loved the waves, so why not join it." He tongue runs over his dry lips. "I would I liked to have gotten to it before they tossed it. What? Didn't you see that hot body when it was alive?"

There are irritating things all around Law. One source is coming from the idiot right in front of him who is currently motioning with his dirty hands the form of Nami's body and there are some… cooing noises coming from his lips. Behind him, Nami is screeching out obscenities and promises of intense physical violence that would be followed by collecting his entire life savings and more. Even inside his own head, a possessive voice he wasn't aware he had rears its ugly head.

There's also some loud, incomprehensible shouting coming from the distance.

Not one for unnecessary confrontation (and thus unwanted attention), Law turns away from the still cooing man (who is now beginning to make obscene movements with his hips). Nami's voice follows his lazy steps, promises of dismemberment and bankruptcy spewing from her lips. Law knows she can't do much in her state, and while he certainly does appreciate some of the artistic value in her various suggested outcome, the male inside of him cringes.

With the obscene man behind him and Nami calming down, the possessive voice in Law's head that demanded he do something to wipe Nami from the guys memory also begins to go back into hiding. Now, if only the shouting behind him would go away, he could get some peace.

"HEY!"

Briefly, his eyes lazily glance back at Nami, wondering if her and her entire crew had an invisible sign that called for attention no matter the state of being.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Always the one to follow directions, Law continues walking, hoping the annoying people would go away.

"THIEF! GET BACK HERE!"

Nami's steps halt beside him and he stopps a pace after. The ragtag group of noise offenders are slow to catch up. When they finally do, the round one in the front leans over, resting his palms on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

"You," The heavy set man wheezes. He can't continue and has to take a few more breathes before he can try again, this time pushing himself up to his short height and pointing an accusing finger at Nami. Not through her, not to her side – but at her.

Nami's eyes slowly widen.

"Give me back my money, you hot theif!"

"Me?" Nami's charms are out without even thinking. Her palm rests over her heart as though the accusation physically painted her. Her eyes blink rapidly – a signal for tears that would never come, "What are you talking about?"

"It seems this man thinks you stole from him." Law elaborates, one arm sweep out to gesture to the accuser "Do you not remember?"

Nami looks back at the chubby pirate in front of her, her eyes roaming from top to bottom. His glasses reflect the sunlight and sweat pours down his face through his scraggly beard. He looks like half the pirates they come across. "No." She says flatly, her façade gone. She's a ghost anyway, right? "You can't expect me to remember all the people I steal from."

The red tint to the pirates face quickly turns a darker hue. "How dare you steal from me and then not even remember me! I demand the money I rightfully stole back! Or else," His head jerks back to the group behind him, "we'll take it back and maybe some compensation!"

Nami and Law's gaze move to the small group behind the pirate. Menacing does not seem to be the appropriate word to use to describe them.

"Ah, Gunner," A tall lanky man with a top hat reaches a hand forward to rest on gunner's shoulder. "Maybe you should get out of the sun."

"Yeah," Another tall pirate – almost identical to the prior speaker puts a hand on the other shoulder, "Maybe it was all that time in forest."

Gunner whirls around, his hands out in front of him so that they form shaking fists. He's a great deal shorter than the two, but makes up for it in bulk, spit, and anger "What are you buffoons talking about? She's right –"

His tirade is interrupted by a hand yanking on the dirty white shirt. "I'm borrowing him." Law fists the collar, dragging the pirate behind him as he begins to stalk off to a new direction.

Half of him hopes that they would just let him take their friend, and the other half hopes that the small group would be stupid enough to try to attack him.

"Hey! Give back Gunner!"

Stupidity it is.

With a squirming Gunner in one hand, Law stretches out his long fingers in front of him. A wide smirk spreads on his lips as he feels the stress flow out with his next word,

"Room."

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Gunner's back slams against the brick wall after Law lets go of his shirt collar after thrusting him forward. Nami would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little bit bad. She found that she felt a slight connection to the glasses guy if only for the fact that he's one of the few people who can see her. "You can keep the money!" Gunner keeps his back against the wall and curled into himself, hands out in front of him. "Please don't behead me."

"As tempting as it is," Law's arms are crossed. He's a few steps away from the man, letting his presence and recent actions against his friends do the intimidation. This is one of those times when Nami is glad she's (mostly) on Law's side (whatever their alliance understanding was at this point). "It won't be necessary if you just give us some information."

"Anything!" Gunner falls to his knees with a slump, a small cloud of dirt puffing out at where he connected. "Even the money!"

Nami takes a step in front of Law. Her arms crossed as she looks down at the whimpering form. "You can see me, right?"

"Yeah." Gunner lifts his head. His lips press together before they open again to answer the navigator. "You're the broad that took my wallet."

Nami's eyes narrowed and she bends at the waist, "How –"

"Not important." Law steps up and lifts an arm to stop her. Nami straightens and turns with narrowed eyes to her companion. It was an important question! Infuriatingly, Law ignores her. "What happened after that?"

"I went to go get my wallet back, but I saw her with her friends, so I went to go get mine."

"Why are you coming back now?" Law asks. His arm lowers back to his side while the other clutches at his sword. "They went to sleep – you could have attacked them then."

Gunner's gaze falls to the floor. He pushes himself up so his is sitting straight on his knees. "I got lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah…" Blood rushes to the round man's cheeks. "I was walking around the island for a while before I found my crew. Alcohol and everything, you know?" Two large round fingers meet and bump into each other repeatedly. "By the time we went back to fight you, the people you were with were getting on the ship, but I didn't see you." He finally looks up at the two before him, his gaze switching back between the two intimidating figures. "I thought you were one of the villagers, so we've been waiting around for you to show up."

"So how do you know it was me?" Okay, so it wasn't entirely important to the situation, but if there is a chance she's to become normal again, she would like to continue bettering her thieving skills. Maybe she could hit him hard enough so he'd forget. Or better yet, convince him that it didn't happen.

"I had my wallet in the bar, and then I didn't. The only people that were around that time were you and the other guy you were with."

"So why are you – wait," Nami pulls back from her angry lean. Her hands drop from her side. "What other guy?" The memory had flashed in her head so many times. Some things are blurry, but she definitely remembers her demanding that her wired crew wait outside in an effort to save the fragile items in the bar and subsequently their wallet. From the back of her head, a dull roar begins, like the sound of ocean waves yet significantly less calming.

"You know, one of your friends." Gunner's eyes are wide behind his thick glasses. He dares to lean forward slightly, his fear momentarily forgotten. "He came in with you and left with you, though he didn't seem like the pirate type. He was pretty normal."

The dull roaring becomes a long, sharp piercing sound in her head. Hands fly up to her ears while fingers curl into her hair, tugging and the strands as though it will relieve the intense pounding, thumping in her head. She doesn't remember closing her eyes, but the only things she can see are memories. These memories that once contained a blur now are twisting, taking shape and becoming as clear as the rest of that night.

"_Yahoo!" Luffy's voice echoed through the streets, his fists high up in the air. _

"_That was easy!" Ussop stood beside Nami his nose was high, reaching up to the sky_

"_Too easy." The rough voice came from behind her._

"_Don't be such a pessimist, moss head." There were grumbled noises and curses. Nami laughed to herself and stepped under the auning of the bar. There was a villager there, clapping his hands together, a large grin stretched on his face. _

"_Great show!" He commented._

_Nami offered him a wink and a smile before slamming the bar door open, "Drinks!" Nami had declared. Bills crinkled in her raised fist._

"_Do you think you can pay for all this?" A booming voice asked from across the wooden counter_

"_Drinks are courtesy of the marines." Nami slapped a few bills onto the counter and swiped the bottles into her arms. They clinked loudly when they touched. _

"_Your crew is quite lively!" One of the villagers commented. The villager had followed her in. His dark brown hair covered most of his eyes and Nami had briefly wondered if his vision was ever impaired by this at all, "They seem like a lot of fun."_

_Nami remembers stopping to turn to the speaker and offering a large grin. "They can be pretty awesome."_

"_Has anyone seen my wallet?" Nami and the villager held in their laughter until they were safely outside._

"_Where's Chopper?" Nami asked. The liquid swished against the glass in her bottle._

"_He's passed out next to Ussop." She remembered the dim firelight and his rough voice. It was very early in the morning._

"_Where's Ussop?"_

"_Under Luffy." The villager was there, next to the fire, a half empty bottle clutched in one hand. His hair was messier and Nami was sure he there was no way he could even see anymore. _

"_Franky and Robin are asleep by the trees." Nami added. Her eyebrows raised just slightly and the left side of her lips curled up. They were still missing someone… Nami looked around the camp searching for the rest of the crew. "Is Sanji keeping watch?"_

"_If by keeping watch you mean snoring away with Brook, then yes." Zoro snorted. He threw his head back and turned the jug upside down, shaking out the last of the jug's liquid contents. _

"_Someone should." Nami yawned._

"_Alcohol getting to you, witch?"_

"_No!" Nami blinked her eyes several times. She was getting sleepy, but Zoro would pay her back before she'd ever admit that._

"_Get some rest. I'm clearly the more awake one." Zoro offered._

"_I can keep watch if you like." It was the villager again, always there, fitting and blending in with the rest of the crew – so quickly too. It didn't bother her at the time. She didn't even think about his presence. The fire created a dark shadow over his face._

"_I'm fine!" Nami waved them both off, swaying slightly on her log. "Zoro, you look like you're going to take a nap!"_

"_I'm always like this. Now be a good witch and get your beauty sleep." His soothing voice echoed inside the chambers of her memory as her eyes blinked shut. _

"I remember." Nami shakes her head hard and fast to brush off the dull thumping against her brain. When the haze of the memory begins to clear, she noticed she had backed up against the wall. Brown eyes look up at the scenery around her. It's still blurry from the sudden change. "I remember." She repeats.

The two men she had left while she had her moment are looking at her, one with a hint of concern, the other terrified. She continues, clarifying it to both her observers and herself "There was someone else there. Someone else was with us that night." Her hands drop from her head, leaving a dull ache from where she had pulled at the roots. "How did I forget that?"

(CHAPTER END)

And… we'll stop there for now. Yeah, okay, chapter is short, but a few important things happened. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) I'm not particularly good at dragging out a scene or adding in things to make it longer than it needs to be. It's something I should work on, as I suck at filler. I just want to get to each step, you know? If you have any advice, or things to help with that – or even side things you want to see, please please let me know!

Anyway, as always, feedback is glorious. Please be kind to your lovely writer!

(OMAKE – Take 3)

Now let's play a fun game called, 'Joy's friend tries her hand at writing the story in Joy's place'

_Law got his eyes all up on dat and decided he better make sure she was unghosted fast. Ghostly boobs r no good to an unghost. _

_\- Suggestion from said friend_

"_Omg. There was a nice sex euphemism in there somewhere." _

_\- Me in response_


	6. I'm Gonna Make It Bend and Break

We've made it to the climax of part 1! And caught up to where I'd written ahead. In my defense, it's the end of the school year here, so I've been busy. Plus, I've magically gained some semblance of a social life and I've been holding onto it for dear life and sanity.

Also, I go through phases which is why I waited so long to pose anything. Hopefully, the writing phase will return soon.

This is the longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy

**Thanks for the Memories  
.:Part 6; I'm gonna make it bend and break:.**

They are more persistent than usual. It both thrills and worries him. On one hand, he usually plans things out with back up plans to back up the back up plans. He plans for mishaps and emergency situations so it isn't that he doesn't know what he could do and what his options are. It isn't that he is a planner by nature, either. It's just part of his job. So sure, sometimes he lets the occasional random person slip through the cracks. If planned carefully, it can prove to be a good few months of entertainment as the occasional leftover would either learn to accept or spiral into a lost state. Either way, they would forever question their sanity. It's the little things in life. Still, those incidents don't happen too often. He is a contractor and after all, his customer's satisfaction of a job well done is his main selling point.

But on the other hand, planning things out can be _such_ a bore. Sometimes, he longs for some surprises, someone outside of his employer to notice his work – notice him; someone maybe from his level. Call it boredom, call it a need for a challenge, call it a weakness, call it whatever you like.

So yeah, when the bumbling idiot had crashed through the forest, raging to his comrades about the gorgeous but ungrateful bitch that had stolen his precious coins after they had "shown each other the greatest night of their lives," he couldn't resist watching the show that was sure to follow. It had been a while after all.

Pirates are generally persistent by nature, thus he wasn't terribly surprised when Nami appeared back on the island. It could have been fun to watch the rat boy yell and rage at air while the rest of his mates would vote on how to deal with their lost comrade.

What did surprise him was that she didn't show up alone. An alliance – he had heard the word thrown around by this new crew she had brought. Rarely had he heard of pirates helping each other without some ulterior motive and never helping them with something that they had to go so out of the way for.

In retrospect, the strawhat pirates have been known to have just as many enemies as friends – and that was saying something. He probably should do something about this new development…

"Hey,"

It's finally his turn to be approached. He looks up at the man who is currently blocking his sun. He takes a bite from his sandwich and calmly waits for the human wall to continue.

"What do you know about the pirates that were here last week?"

He takes another chunk from his peanut butter sandwich, swishing it thoughtfully in his mouth before answering the question.

He should do something about the pirates and cover his tracks, _but where's the fun in that?_

* * *

As far as pirates went, Gunner doesn't think he is too bad. Sure, he is rude, dirty, and stole from people – but they probably deserved it, right? And yeah, he had killed a few people but they all had it coming and as a rule he stayed away from women and children. He's a decent fellow, isn't he?

So what did he do in life to deserve all this?

First of all, this bitch stole his hard stolen money from him – without even doing the courtesy of giving him more than two minutes of her time! (Not that he'd ever admit to that). Then he gets lost trying to find his crewmates. When he does (and is far too sober) manage to get back to his crew, they get to the Strawhats only to not see the thief. So they wait around, pillaging and plundering and overall having a wonderful good time – and as 'luck' would have if, she does return but now his mates have gone blind and he's getting abused by this jerk.

"Is he here?" Hot thief asks him, but there is this throbbing in his head that prevented any long term thinking, so he politely asks her to clarify.

"Is who here, baby?"

Hot Thief immediately turns to the calmer but just as scary pirate, "Hit him, Law."

Gunner opens his mouth to protest, but his teeth smash back together when Law's fist hits the top of his head. "OW!" He whimpers. His beady eyes squint shut as his hands immediately rose to rub the sore area.

The pirate named Law pulls back. His arms cross and he turns to Hot Thief. "Don't tell me what to do."

Gunner's mouth drops open, and his arms flop to his side, hitting the dirt beneath his legs. "Then why did you listen to her?!"

He's a good pirate, but he's also aware he isn't the most intelligent pirate around. Hindsight and all that shit his bookworm friend likes to say.

Instead of a fist, a long leg shoots out and kicks his side. "Did I tell you to speak?"

One hand clutches his kidney, the other props himself up. Wisely Gunner chooses not to comment this time.

"Focus!" Hot Thief glares at Law before turning her glare to Gunner. "The person who was drinking with us – is he still here?"

"No?" The pounding in his head is getting worse and he just wants to go, but the immediate disappointed look in Hot Thief's eyes makes him try to wrack his brain harder. Everyone has their weaknesses, right? "Yes?" But, really? "I don't know!"

"Hit him again."

Gunner whimpers, arms immediately crossing over his head, "Don't hit him again!" He argues.

"Maybe," Hot Thief leans in with hands on her voluptuous hips. "It will jog his memory!"

Briefly, he wondered why she isn't doing the hitting herself because it would certainly make it at least a little worthwhile, "It's not helping me remember anything!"

"Then maybe we should just kill the dweeb." Hot Thief pulls back and turns her head to the side.

"No, no!" Gunner waves his hands in front of him. Law grunts, and despite his comment earlier he unfolds his arms and reaches for the long sword at his side.

"Look, I might have seen him," Gunner leans forward and puts his palms flat on the floor. Law pauses in his movement, "but I'm not sure. I think he just hangs around town. He kind of blends in, you know?"

Both Law and Hot Thief share a look. He doesn't know quite what the look meant, but it was something important and it possibly involved life or death for him. He holds his breath.

The Look is broken by Hot Thief when she turns to him, a large smile spreading her lips thin. "You've been a great help."

Gunner slumps back to lean against the wall. A heavy sigh escapes his lips and he mumbles out, "Great. Can I get the money back?"

"It's the fee for not killing you."

Law's head is turned to the side, but Gunner can make out the hidden approving smirk on his face. So Hot Thief had gotten to him too.

* * *

There was a finesse to it – an art. One would think that pirates would be difficult to deceive – difficult to gain their trust and to be sure, it is definitely a tight rope to balance on. They are naturally suspicious and often on a short fuse. Get too close and they won't hesitate to kill, yet not close enough and nothing gets done: a balancing act. But he is a pro – a professional circus performer if you will. He watches and observes from the shadows, judging their interests, will, and disposition. From there, it is a matter of looking interested enough and connecting – but with enough pull from himself because one had to be careful to not be too interested or else the large red flag will sound off in the pirates' brain.

For example, this particular one before him has a rough exterior, but he clearly has a soft spot for the ship he continually polishes. Occasionally, the shifty eyes would sweep the area back and forth before whispering sweet nothings to the metal hull as his hand seemed to lightly tickle the machine.

"Excuse me," His voice carries out and startles the muscular man so that he whips around, the cloth in his hand freezing in its polishing position, "I don't mean to bother you, but I couldn't help but admire your ship." The larger man's eyes and muscles twitch, but he doesn't move as the stranger comes closer, "I've never seen a submarine so maintained! Is it all Titanium? What do you use to keep it so nice?"

Almost immediately, the twitching is replaced with sparkles and the hard grimace unwinds itself to speak words at a hundred miles per minute.

It's almost too easy.

* * *

"So what now?" Nami asks. It was a reasonable question – the first six times it was asked.

In Law's head, plans and strategies flip through his brain like a card catalogue – testing, reading, judging, but there are just too many questions and not enough answers. One of his questions being: why the hell is he going so out of his way to help her? Hadn't she and her crew proven troublesome enough? Sure, he has_ feelings_ and he owed both her and her crew a great deal, but this is pushing a line and he knows it.

"No, really," Nami continues. She trails slightly behind him, her long legs matching his casual stride. "He might be on the island, but how are we supposed to find him? If he even is on the island. I know we're looking for him now, but shouldn't we come up with a plan?"

All good questions and observtions, but Law only grits his teeth behind pressed lips, the muscles in his jaw clenching and a dull throbbing makes itself known behind his skull. Of course, much like most pirates, Law is stubborn.

"Maybe Luffy is rubbing off on you and we're just going to find him and charge right in?"

The comparison, while he respected Luffy, is the last additional throbbing he could take. He halts his steps and whirls on her, "Will you stop talking and let me think?!"

And stop people did – as well as give him a lot of space. The crowded street that they had been walking on is now at a pause and all eyes are on the man in the middle of the street yelling at what seems to be nothing. Those closest to him tak ea step back, but still observe the volatile man with a morbid curiosity.

The throbbing in his head does not go away and he presses his lips together. The Monkey crew really were rubbing off on him. With a twitch of his eyebrow, he schools his face and continues on his way with just slightly hunched shoulders and tense muscles; the giggling behind him be damned.

"Pirates." He hears more than a few whisper to each other as they roll their eyes.

Mercifully, Nami is silent, though he can feel her smirk burn through his back. They continue their trek through the town. He hoped Nami would catch a glimpse of the mysterious man – though that seems very unlikely. For himself, Law doesn't even know what this person looks like – all he knows is that this person blends in easily and suddenly everyone around him seems suspicious.

The man who's eating ramen – his eyes shift over to the passing pirates. The mother pushing a carriage, the loud salesman in the streets, hell even the bartender seems to be a possibility. Law's tongue clickes on the roof of his mouth and a sound of annoyance slips from between his teeth.

"Let's go back to the ship."

* * *

They get back sooner than he had expected - not that he wasn't prepared already. Really, if he is being honest, he's actually a bit disappointed that they didn't take longer to look. Then again, this new ally of the thief seems to be much more of a planner than her previous companions that he had calculated for. But all that made for a more exciting day anyway.

This new ally, Law, as he reminds himself, is quite different from the Strawhat captain indeed. But then, the entirety of the Strawhat crew is an interesting mismatch of characters. Law seems entirely… normal as far as pirates went. At least up until accounting for his helpful actions regarding the navigator. Then again…

The pair are walking towards the boat. Well, no. The girl is walking while the boy seems to be more stalking ahead, his shoulders hunched and body leaning forwards. He seems to be trying to disappear or get away from the fast talking female behind him. (Ah, now wasn't that a funny coincidence?) But that's all in appearance. He prides himself in blending and as such, he learned to observe and gather intelligence. Look beyond the physical.

Take the two pirates in question for example. Sure, Law is hunched over and looks like he is trying to escape or just barely hanging on to his patience, but when the navigator had stopped a certain distance behind, admiring the clothes of a passing young woman, Law had slowed his speed just a fraction of a beat until she noticed his retreating form and caught up. There were also the occasional glances back and the hidden smirk peaking up at the corner of his mouth.

Really, it didn't exactly strain his observational skills. It turns out, Law isn't so unusual at all. He's simply a man taken in by the female pirate. Not that he blames the captain. She's a piece of work. He hopes she doesn't take all of this personally.

When they reach the ship, Jean Bart greets them with a large grin and a quick wave of his hand. Law offers a nod in return as he pauses at the hatch, waiting for Nami.

Nami greets the pirate and soon enough one hand was on her hip, the other waving in the air while her eyes did an exaggerated roll, landing on the surgeon. In return, his head tilts down and a slight shadow covers his displeased expression. Jean Bart laughs loudly. One hand thumps at his leg, the other raises with just enough time for Law's muscles to stiffen and jerk just slightly.

The hand goes through the navigator without any resistance and the air is immediately heavier. No one moves, one frozen after dealing with the sudden intrusion to her personal space and gas. Another's face floods with such guilt that he can't even push audio through the gapping lips. Law is the first one to act, her name snapping out. It was a captain's demand for attention and control – a practiced action that few people have.

It's enough; it gives her something to latch onto. She obeys the silent command without question, only pausing to offer a nod and a small smile to the still mortified crew member as she passes. Law watches her like a stern parent watches a child until she reaches the bottom of the ladder to the entrance. He swiftly turns his back on her, reaching down to pull open the hatch. The veins in his arms strain for just a second as the heavy lid lifts. His leg is halfway into the hole when he pauses, a frown on his face. Still straddling the entrance, he reaches down and plucks a white piece of paper from inside. The paper is opened and his eyes scanned it once before it's crushed in his clenched fist. Orders are shouted but the observer is no longer watching.

As entertaining as this is, the clock has started and he has a meeting to prepare for.

* * *

_I hear you've been looking for me. If you want to meet, go through the forest outside the city next to the pond and I'll find you. If you're not there in fifteen minutes, you lose your chance and maybe a little more_.

"It's probably a trap." Nami eyes the note from over Law's shoulder. She leans forward to push up on the balls of her feet. Jean Bart had disappeared into the submarine after very quickly rattling through the previously uneventful day and enduring a glare that promised a severe lecture at a more appropriate time. He and Beppo were ordered to thoroughly search the ship for any other hidden surprises.

Law cranes his neck to either give Nami more room or to get away from her. It gives her a good view of the incredulous stare he's giving her. "You think?"

Brown eyes meet black and they lock together. It's a quiet battle, neither willing to give in first and both challenging each other - at least until Nami blinks and is suddenly quite aware of just how close she is. It's not that she's every particularly afraid to get into anyone's personal bubble, but without the feel of body heat, her awareness is a little off and quite frankly – even if she's reluctant to admit it – Law's presence throws her off a bit. He's an ass to be sure, but he also had some… heart in there while still being hard and commanding when need be. She would be lying if she denied any attraction to intelligent, cool men who gave her own wit some exercise. His looks don't particularly hurt either. Even though she knows she has no blood to heat her cheeks, the feeling is still there. She steps back away from Law's shoulder, successfully breaking the moment. "What about the fifteen minutes?" She would ignore his smartass comment for now. "What if it's already past?"

Law's gaze follows her movement before returning to the note. "He wouldn't give us this short of a time span if he didn't know exactly when to start the clock." He's not examining the area, but Nami can tell by the hard, far off gaze that he's stretching his senses and feeling the area out for anyone unusual.

"But we're still going to go?" She confirms.

Law finishes his scan and crumples the paper in one hand, shoving the closed fist and balled note into his pocket. His lips press together and the shadows under his eyes seem to darken even more. "Do you have a better idea?"

* * *

He may admire the Strawhat captain, but Law has no desire to be him. He isn't particularly fond of running into a situation without any thought. He's a planner, someone who thinks of the angles and plans steps accordingly with backup. Unfortunately, his current circumstances (_not his_ – he had to remind himself - _not his circumstances_) don't give him much choice.

The forest is a ten minute walk away with a brisk pace which leaves five minutes for some slight breathing room. He could call a bluff, but the opportunity for information is just too great. He's a smart man, but he also has his pride. This person is challenging them and he will answer accordingly (with as much careful planning and most thought allowed in the small time frame). This person had also caused damage to his… whatever Nami is and he's no stranger to revenge. Plus, the hinted repercussions has been nagging at him him from the back of his mind.

With few choices and even less time, they have to plan on the way.

"What are the chances the guy is a devil fruit user?" Nami asks. Law's steps are long and quick, but Nami is able to keep up with his stride.

"High."

In retrospect, aside from his growing fondness of her person, if this situation had to occur, he's glad it was Nami if only because she is one of the smarter members and less apt to idiocy like the majority of her crew. Not that she didn't come with her own share of issues - namely her danger magnet and how unsettled she makes him feel. Those pesky protection, worry, and caring feelings. Goddamn they're annoying.

"I thought so too." Nami's head bobs, her orange hair briefly obscuring her face. "How about that he's working with the Marines?"

Law's lips press together, giving the question some serious thought. The strawhats do have a lot of enemies , and their main obstruction is in fact the marines. On the other hand, what if it wasn't an attack on the strawhats but simply an attack on Nami?

"This is probably an unnecessary question, but you don't happen to have a lot of enemies that would want to kill you, would you Nami-ya?"

One corner of Nami's lips quirk up. "I wouldn't be a very good pirate if I didn't." Her eyes twinkle and the side glance she gives him is reflected right back at her. He supposes if he has to like anyone, he should be grateful he chose a damn sexy (though troublesome) thief.

The forest is in front of them. It's not a dense forest, simply a large gathering of trees and rocks with four feet or so between the towering plants. There are no paths to enter from – not that they would have used them. Walking out onto an open path is asking for trouble and Law trusts Nami's sense of direction. Chirping birds, squeaking bugs, and rustling leaves fill Law's ears. Sticks and leaves crunch under his feet with each step. Nami continues to walk beside him, her footfalls silent in the otherwise lively woods.

Law lowers his voice, speaking so that only Nami can hear him. "It could be someone who is after you and not your crew." Law licks his lips, trying out the words and not liking the bad taste they left. "If they were after the strawhats, why would they single you out and not Luffy or Zoro?"

"I thought about it, but it's not like it's the first time I've been targeted." Nami's shoulders shrug while pale hand waves, dismissing the idea. "A navigator is in intrical part of the crew." Her voice matched his own. Her lips barely move and Law briefly wonders how she was speaking if she really was a ghost.

"So it's someone who wants to sabatoge the Straw Hats." Law confirms, "Any ideas?"

"Wouldn't it be faster to say who doesn't?" Nami shrugs her shoulders again. A twig snaps behind them and they immediately whirl around, Law automatically placing himself between Nami and the noise. Shining, beady black eyes stare at them. Its tiny angry pink nose and dangerous long white ears twitch indignantly at them before the small body hops away. Nami's limbs visibly loosen, but Law's are still on edge. Nami twists her body to continue walking as they had been. "That's why I asked about the Marines." She continues.

Law follows her, slower to leave the area, forcing his muscles to loosen. "Whoever it is, they didn't just get the navigator, but they replaced you with someone else. So that means the new navigator has a purpose." Law's lips press together in a thin line immediately after the words passed through his lips. Thousands of possibilities turn like a catalogue, running through different scenarios, possibilities, and numbers. She could be delivering them somewhere, she could be an insider, she could be an assassin-

"My, my." The voice that calls out from behind them is calm and soft. It has a touch of familiarity, a hint of obscurity, and a large filling of completely normal and forgettable.

A curse rumbles under Law's tongue as he whirls around with his sword in hand. He hadn't felt a thing – and even though he's now staring at the source of the voice, he still feels nothing. It's only a screaming fighting instinct inside of him that warns of the impending danger even when facing the illusive man head on.

"You!" The voice booms accusingly from behind Law. Her arm shoots forward just over his shoulder with one finger out and pointing at the man. For his part, the man's clothing isn't immaculate nor is it dirty. They are earthen colors and he almost seems to melt into the background. His skin is slightly tan and tinged with a bit of red where the sun had burned the paler flesh. The face before them isn't chiseled, it's a bit round but not overly so. He's simply so… normal which is quite un-normal when it comes to the set of characters he (and he's willing to bet Nami as well) he'd come across. If the person in question wasn't standing there so close Law and so entirely free of a countenance, Law would have looked right past him.

But the fact is that not only is he there, but he is entirely too free of a presence. He was too normal.

"It's very rare for someone to seek me out." The so average head tilts to the side and the brown mop of hair flops with it. "Call me, yes. Seek me out? Not so much." The mop straightens and as he moved, the sticks and foliage under his feet barely make a sound. He's graceful and seems to float as he moves. His hands are clasped behind his back and lips purse in a half whimsical smile and half whistle. He circles around them; note even acknowledging their challenging and suspicious stares. When he completes a half circle, he stops and turns his body and attention to the duo. "How can I be of service?"

"Start by telling us who you are."

The vague whimsical smile twitches just so. "Now there you go, skipping straight to the end."

"I know of you." Nami clarifies. Her voice carries past Law's ear and snaps into the man in front of them. She's closer than she was before and had she been there phsycially, Law's sure he would have felt the breath from her mouth and the heat from her body. "You're the person who we met after we fought with the Marines and then you drank with us. You were the last one up with Zoro."

The stranger's mouth broadens impossibly while his barely visible eyes widen and glitter, "Wow!" His hands clap together once. The sharp sound echoes around them. "I'm so impressed that you remembered all that!"

"But," Nami continues, "I don't know _who_ you are."

"Fair enough." The hands clasp behind his back again, and he rocks on his toes and heels. "But it's not something I can answer. Quite frankly," With the wide smile ever present on his face, he looks innocent and childish. "There's no fun in that."

"Then I don't suppose you'll tell us how to fix this?" Nami's voice is flat with unbelief and just a tiny hint of hope. It's an unlikely scenario and everyone knew it.

"Come now," Slightly tan hands raise with his shoulders in a slight shrug and a vague gesture to the world around them, "There are some pluses to being a ghost."

"So I am dead?" After today's slight breakdown, Law thinks Nami took this news in stride, her tone not betraying the turmoil he knows she must be feeling inside. She isn't one to show weakness to anyone, let alone an enemy. Something warm blossoms in his chest and he swallows the urge to look her in the eyes and away from the enemy.

"I suppose that all depends on you. Aren't we all dead inside?"

Law hears the growl get closer to his ear. Part of him wonders if she were physically here, would she be biting off his ear in frustration. "I don't have time for a philosophical debate!"

"Pity." Shoulders shrug while his hands shove themselves into pockets; that ridiculous smile still present on his face.

"If you don't answer," Nami says, "We'll have to make you answer." Law resists the urge to roll his eyes. We? We who?

"Oh please." One hand lifts to wave in front of his face as though to physically brush away the words. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not the strong attack type – that's not where my strongest point is." He bends forward at the waist just slightly, both hands once again tucked safely in his pants, and continues to smile despite the subject matter. "I know you could beat me in a fight and I don't particularly enjoy receiving the pain."

"Then just give us the answer!"

Law frowns at Nami's demand. It would be nice, in a wonderful world, if that demand ever worked. The most frustrating thing is that he can't get a read on the guy – not a thing. If he and Nami weren't looking at him, Law would question if he was really there – not that eyes have always been the most reliable, but it's too risky to ignore the man as a not real.

"Or – " One of the mysterious hands exits the pocket, but it's no longer empty. There's a square object held carefully in the palm of his hand, thumb putting the slightest pressure on the raised red center. "You could talk less and take action sooner –" Before Law's arm can do more than twitch, the man in front of them shakes his head. "Ah-ah." With it, his unoccupied hand resurfaces from his pocket, one finger raised and shaking with his head. "I'm well aware of your abilities. I wouldn't make a move if I were you."

"Where is it?"

"The bomb? I made good friends with some of your crew back at the ship before coming to find you. I can be very inconspicuous and blend in where I need to when I need to. But you already know that. Anyway, you did find my note, did you not?"

"Bastard." Law's teeth grind together and his grip on the sword tightens so much that he wonders if it might finally break. It isn't just about the creep in front of them that dared threaten his crew and boat. They are also quickly gaining less than friendly company circling the bush around them.

"Really now." The man's shoulders slump and he huffs, nearly pouting. "This is why you're the good guys. Haven't you heard of act now, question later? I must say," With a flick of the empty hand, the hostile presences that Law had sensed scramble out and into the open – at least ten Marines armed with weapons circled the two. The brown haired man backs up towards the edge of the cliff and five more Marines jump in front of him, taking his place. Law's eyes stay firmly on the glimpses of the red button held in the disappearing grasp. "I'm a bit disappointed."

He goes to take the final step back to make his escape, but he stops. The two pirates dare not move just yet. Around them, the Marines tense, awaiting their orders. "I will tell you though," The brown hair parts just enough for them to see his eyes connect with the navigator's, "It's nice to be remembered, isn't it?" And with a smirk, he takes the final step, disappearing over the edge.

In an instant, Law leaps forward, sword out and legs pumping to get to the edge of the cliff. At the same time, the Marines lunge ahead, all weapons aimed for team in the center of the circle.

Law jumps, twisting in the air and over the pile of Marines. He watches Nami disappear and a part of him clenches when he doesn't see her appear by his side instantly. His brain spouts out scenrios and questions – what if the bastard did something to her? What if the Marines could see her so they could hurt her? Maybe he shouldn't have trusted his instinct. Maybeheshouldgoget-

A ghostly hand appears from a Marine's back and then a head of orange hair shortly after. The face that appeared is paler than normal and the point between her eyebrows has scrunched up. "Marines are filthy bastards." She pulls herself all the way through, shuddering.

Law only has just enough time to register her safety and call her to him before the Marine's recover and are coming after him again. But it's enough time for him to stretch out his hand with fingers splayed and say his signature word, "Room."

* * *

As much as she would love to see Law thoroughly scramble the Marines, she doesn't particularly want to look at them either. To get out of the pile, she had to go through three of them. Three different emotions and thoughts. Two of them were horny, the other anxious. She couldn't give the answer for sure – she only got glimpses of immediate feelings when she passed through, but it was enough to give her the creeps. Not to mention it's all fairly disconcerting and a bit too much of a reminder of her situation.

_There are some pluses to being a ghost_

Instead, Nami continues towards Law, relishing the confused and terrified voices from the undoubtedly confused and distraught group behind her. Getting closer to the end of the cliff, Nami peers over the edge, doubting she'd see the man she just remembered, but still hoping.

The bottom is clear – no broken branches, no dangling bodies so sign that anybody had just fallen down. He could be hiding at the bottom of the cliff assisted by a rope, or maybe he was saved by a Marine's ship or someone with a special fruit ability is on his side. Or better yet, maybe he fell to his doom and won't bother them anymore. At any rate, Nami doesn't doubt that the man in question had made an immediate escape and she wouldn't be seeing him time soon – not on this island at least.

Nami heaves a sigh and steps back, nearly stumbling when she feels some slight unexpected resistance. She looks down; the corner of a gray box is sticking out of her thin shoes and protruding from her big toe.

"Law." She calls, her eyes glued to the item with an odd fascination.

He's by her side in an instant. He stands behind her, closer than he would normally. She gestures to the ground with a nod from her chin. "He left it here."

Law bends down to pick the object up, his fingers hesitating over her ankle. She might not be fond of going through people or vice verca, but she sure as hell isn't going to pass up the opportunity to make Law uncomfortable. She lets her leg get the slightest bit closer to Law's hand.

She sees him frown and tighten his lips. The hesitation vanishes and he purposefully reaches through her ankle to grab the object. The tingling sensation that goes through Nami is stronger than before and she can't stop the shudder from going through her. _Two can play at this game, Nami-ya. _The touch is gone in less than a second, but Nami's metaphorical heart is beating faster and she can't tell if it leftover from Law or a phantom heartbeat.

She's brought back to reality when Law finally stands to his full height, "We need to get back to the ship."

Nami stares down at the grey object in his hands, wanting to both touch it and stay far away. She wishes Ussop was here. "Do you think he was lying?"

"About the bomb? No. He doesn't seem like the bluffing type." He looks up at her as his fingers clutch tighter around the detonator. "We need to get away from the Marines before back up comes, get the bomb, and come up with a plan."

* * *

"Well, that could have gone much worse." Penguin pokes at the small parts on the table in front of him. It is what's left of the bomb they had found hidden behind a small part at the hull.

"So," Nami starts. "What do you think about the faceless guy?"

There is a slamming noise that startles the crew. Bepo is standing and leaning over the table towards Nami, his eyes larger and glistening more the usual, "He didn't have a face?!"

"Calm down." Bepo looks down at the speaker beside him. His arms are crossed and his relax slouch against the wall gives away nothing about his interest in the discussion, but still Bepo hangs onto his captian's words, "He had a face."

It's enough for Bepo and he follows his captain's instructions, picking up the sandwich and biting into it, though his eyes are slightly narrowed as though he expects the faceless man to jump out from anywhere while one paw rubs an ear.

"I didn't remember him at all – not without a little help." Nami's lips are set in a tight line, her eyes occasionally shifting while she sorts through the new development.

"Do you think it's an after effect of dying? Maybe when you remember the night you'll…" Shachi stalls. He slouches, trying to hide in himself as a hand reaches back to scratch his neck. "pass on?" He finishes quietly.

"It could be." Nami admits, her words slow and careful. "But it's not like I didn't remember most of the night –just him."

"And your death." Penguin adds. Despite the quite that falls in the room, his words echo in the room. It's still a subject up for discussion, but it's also a very raw discussion and perhaps there are just too many questions still unanswered before Nami can fully accept and 'pass on' as Shachi had put it.

Nami is the one to break the momentary silence first. Her arms are crossed over her large chest, face titled downward and expression tight with thought. Staying above the solid stable requires some effort and concentration, but not as much as before their landing, "Do you think he's a devil fruit user?" Her eyes rise to direct the question to the leaning captain.

"It's a high possibility." Law says after a moment. He shifts from one foot to the other and he adjusts the sword in his arms. "I couldn't sense him at all. He had no presence."

"So… he's what, a presence fruit eraser?" Jean Bart asks.

"I don't know." Law admits. His lips press together and the muscles in his jaw flex. It's hard for him, Nami realizes. He is used to knowing, solving, and planning. Ghosts and this new enemy is just that… new. "I think we know someone who can help." His pointedly nods at Nami and she returns the action.

"So then, now what?" Beppo asked

"Now," Nami says, "we get back to my crew." She meets the widened eyes with a smirk.

"What are you going to do there, Nami?" Penguin asks, slouching in his sea, back against the wall and with arms across his chest. "They can't see you."

"Maybe, maybe not." Nami presses her lips together and looked at the table. It was a good point, but that's not the problem right now. There are bigger things to worry about. Her eyes snap up, determination shining, "But that's why you're here to help."

"And what? We can't just go on your ship and proclaim that we see their old navigator."

"There is the new navigator." Law points out with a slow drawl. He's trying to keep his distance from the situation, but Nami thinks he's not doing a very good job. Maybe her crew really did influence him, "She was very conveniently always in the way. I'm willing to bet she knows something."

"What I AM pretty damn sure of is that my crew is headed for a trap and they owe me too much money to let them go and get killed."

She hears a snort above her. She briefly glances up to the captain leaning on the wall, "Tsundere to the end, huh?" He comments.

"Shut up." Nami scowls at him and swiftly turns in her seat.

"That's all well and good," Jean Bart says. He scratches at his beard "but how are we supposed to find them?"

"There wasn't exactly a lot to do on the ship. I watched the navigator when she was there. I know the direction she's headed to and quite frankly, she's not nearly as good of a navigator as I am." Nami is aware that perhaps she sounds cocky and the grin on her face holds a great confidence – but damn it all she had earned it. "I can get us there in no time." She also can't deny the warmth that blossoms in her chest when she sees the confident nod Law offers her. Damn.

"Even if you're a ghost?" The question comes from Beppo, his head tilted just slightly to the side.

Nami's lips press together. There is that – but aside from not being able to handle equipment and tools (which absolutely pained whatever parts of her still felt pain), her instinct is something that not even a potential death could take from her. She could still observe the clouds, see the direction the sails moved, follow the stars, look over the shoulder of the current and lesser navigator. It's true she couldn't feel the breeze anymore; couldn't feel the drop in air pressure; couldn't even feel the temperature change. Yet something inside her, that sixth sense she always had still remains, always spreading facts and running calculations in the back of her head. Nami looks Beppo in his beady eyes. They glimmer a bit, almost apologetic but genuinely curious and innocent. It was a fair question, but if there was one thing she's confident in, it's her navigation abilities. So she lets a wide grin full of confidence and reassurance push up her cheeks. "Even if I'm a ghost." She affirms with a wink.

The meeting ends shortly after and a part of Nami notes that not one of them questioned why or even if they were going to help her even further. Of course she's pleased – but sheis also admittedly confused. Is it because she has them wrapped around her finger? Or because they are genuinely good and slightly idiotic pirates? Has she grown on them as they were mutually beginning to grow on her? Or maybe it's a mixture of all three.

Nami the last to move from her spot at the table. She stands and steps over the bench, trying to keep as much normalcy as possible despite being able to just pass through the object if needed. Her arms stretch high above her head and her hands clasp together. Sure, she doesn't really have muscles to stretch, but there is a phantom limb theory and old habits die hard.

"Nami." Law's voice is clipped and deep. It was especially the lack of the familiar ending that stopped Nami in her tracks. She twists around to gaze at him curiously, her head titled to the side.

"We need to talk about what happened on the island."

Nami's brow and lips press together and she fully turns to face him, planting her feet on the ground. "There were a lot of things that happened on the island." Her arms fold under her chest causing the round mounds to bounce. "You'll have to be more specific."

"How about when you almost disappeared completely?"

Oh. That. Nami's folded arms tighten around her stomach and her gaze goes to the floor. She had hoped Law had forgotten. It's not exactly a proud moment of togetherness. Not that she didn't have a reason – but it bothers her he saw that. True, it would have bothered her if anyone saw that momentary loss of sanity, but with Law - her fingernails dig into her translucent skin - she can almost imagine the sharp pinch - with Law she can't tell he is the one she wants least or most to see her moment of weakness. The feeling of uncertainly annoys her almost as much as this whole situation.

Nami lets out a deep calming breath and eases her fingernails from her skin. "What about it?"

"Why were you so pale then, when now I can barely see through you?"

"Someone said I died."

"As I thought."

"See? You thought I was dead too."

"No, I mean I think your state has to do with your beliefs. You were much less opaque on this ship then you were on the island after we talked to the villagers" Law takes a step closer to her and another until he is diagonal from her, their shoulders nearly brushing and his lips close to her ear, "Don't lose hope, Nami-ya. It's one of your crew's strong points, is it not?" His gaze shifts to hers, and Nami finds herself unable to move, her eyes glued to his. "It'd be a shame if you disappeared. You still owe me a drink."

She can practically feel the warm breath against her ear and she almost welcomes the shiver that was sent down her spine.

She blinks and he's gone, walking through the door and down the hall. His smirk hangs in the air next to her ear. She's torn between being irritated, proud, and turned on. Damn. She really wishes she could get that drink now.

_**(PART 1 END)**_

It occurs to me as I figured out and wrote the bad guy, I gave him a countenance quite similar to Koroko. It wasn't intentional, it just fit. That in mind, apparently Kuroko could have a made a good bad guy?

Also, I apologize for my inability to make twists and turns. I imagine the story could have been drawn out a lot more, like what if the dude wasn't on the island? They would have to go on an adventure to find him and what not. Unfortunately, I suck at prolonging encounters. Like, I really just want to get from point A to point B and putting in a bunch of side trails not my forte. I felt this was simple when I wrote it, but since it was already in my head, I had difficulty creating another scenario. Maybe it's because I know what's going to happen and I just want to jump right to it. Or maybe it's just my personality in that I can only meander so long. Or maybe I just miss my bouncing boards. Anyone want to talk stories with me?

Regardless, here we are.

Frankly, I've been having such a hard time writing in general, we all should be grateful I finished the thing.

As always, please please review! It's much appreciated and all of my love goes out to Kagehime3 for being my only consistent reviewer (and the only one for the past few chapters - except for the recent Timeless Moment). You rock my socks.

(OMAKE – Take 3)

Let's play a fun game in which Joy's friend tries to add to the story

"_Lets do it bae," he said, adjusting the straw hat on his head. Luffy wouldn't miss it, ever since the 40C summer day melting incident. The boy of rubber hadn't quite bounced back after that one._


End file.
